


A BETTER TOMORROW ✾ b.blake [s6]

by lightupmydays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Endgame, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Getting to Know Each Other, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, New Planets, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Third Person Omniscient, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Protective Bellamy, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Season Finale, Season/Series 06, Sibling Bonding, Slow To Update, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupmydays/pseuds/lightupmydays
Summary: ❝When we met, I thought being here would change me. That my life would be different.❞❝Maybe it will be.❞⋐ 𝘽𝙀𝙇𝙇𝘼𝙈𝙔 𝘽𝙇𝘼𝙆𝙀 𝙓 𝙊.𝘾 ⋑ Canon Divergence.© lightupmydays





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ❝I own not, you sue not.❞  
> I don't own 'The 100'. No profit is being made from this story. I don't own any of the characters/names related to The 100. They are the intellectual property of Jason Rothenberg and Kass Morgan -please, don't sue me.  
> I own the original characters in this story. Whatever you recognize, it's from the show. All new stuff is mine.  
> This is a Bellamy x OC (Female Original Character) story, therefore there will be no Bellarke canon here (although I love them with all my heart). It was just a choice based on personal preference. Bellarke is something as complex as it is brilliant and I didn't think I was up to that expectation. Building such a beautiful relationship carries enormous responsibility, and I didn't want to place it on my shoulders. So I chose to leave the importance of such a task to the true writers of the show <3

 

 

Eligius III was the assigned name to the crew that discovered a new habitable planet two hundred years ago, thus fulfilling the mission for which it had been formed.

However, before the discovery could be notified, something happened with the registration of the main binnacle: it went down.

Sensors were turned off as well, communication systems stopped working and a new key code developed through a complex algorithm blocked any type of access to the information of the mission archives.

**In the blink of an eye, the status of Eligius III became unknown, and its location, a deep mystery.**


	2. O.C GUIDES

Helio Lambros  (50)▬ (married to)  Danae Leventis (51)  † (deceased) 

↳ Lambros children:  Ariadne Lambros  (25)  / Atlas Lambros†  (25) / Cassandra Lambros (27)

  ↳  Family friends/ employees:  

⋐  Irene Baros (59) (maid-nanny)  ▬ unknown

↳ Alexander Baros (25) (son- Ariadne's best friend) 

⋐  Cerberus Hallas (65) (Helio's right hand man/ best friend) ▬  Galena Grivas (65) (Danae's best friend- nurse)

↳ Hallas children:  Madelia Hallas (daughter - Cassandra's best friend) (30) / Jace Hallas (son- healer) (26)

 

◇ Family Names guide:

 

〝 **Lambros** 〞→ Greek:  _lampros_ 'brilliant', 'radiant', 'luminous'. 

〝 **Leventis** 〞→ from Italian  _levanti_  'Levantine', 'people from the East', i.e. the eastern Mediterranean, in particular armed sailors or pirates during the Middle Ages. In Italian the word took on a negative connotation and came to mean 'pirate' and hence 'undisciplined youth', but in Greek the term has positive connotations of fearlessness and gallantry.  

〝 **Baros** 〞→  Greek : nickname from Albanian  _mbarë_   'happy', 'lucky'.

〝 **Hallas** 〞→  Greek : probably from Turkish  _halâs_  'exemption', a status name for someone who was exempt from payment of rent or taxes.

〝 **Moraitis** 〞→  Greek:  regional name for someone from the Peloponnese, a derivative of Morea 'Peloponnese', named as the land of mulberry trees, from morea 'mulberry'. 

 

  ◇ Name guide:    


 

〝 **Helio** 〞→   means " _sun_ " in Greek. This was the name of the young Greek sun god, Helius,  who rode across the sky each day in a chariot pulled by four horses.   

〝 **Danaë** 〞→  _Danaë_   was a figure of an Ancient Greek myth. She was the daughter of Eurydice, the king of Argos and was the mother of Perseus. His father was Zeus who came to her disguised as a shower of gold.

〝 **Ariadne** 〞→   _Greek mythology_ :  Her father (King Minos of Crete) put her in charge of the labyrinth where sacrifices were made; Theseus volunteered to be sent in order to kill the Minotaur and end the sacrifices for good. Ariadne fell in love with Theseus and decided to help him in his quest. She gave him a sword to fight the Minotaur, as well as a ball of thread; she advised him to tie one end near the entrance of the labyrinth and let the thread unroll as he delves deeper into the twisting and branching paths. When Theseus  found the beast, he managed to slay him, and then followed the thread back to the entrance, where Ariadne was waiting. She then eloped with him on his way back to Athens. 

〝 **Atlas** 〞→ Atlas is one of the most recognisable characters from Greek mythology. He and his brother Monoetius sided with the Titans in their war against the Olympians, the Titanomachy. When the Titans were defeated, many of them (including Menoetius) were confined to Tartarus, but Zeus  gave Atlas a special punishment, partially because he had been at the forefront of the fight, but also partially because of his immense strength: to stand at the western edge of  _Gaia_ (the Earth) and hold up the celestial globe for eternity. 

〝 **Cassandra** 〞→ one of the princesses of Troy, daughter of Priam and Hecuba. According to the Myth, Cassandra was astonishingly beautiful and blessed with the gift of foreseeing the future. Her curse was that no one believed her, a fact that weighed heavily on the destruction of Troy during the Trojan War. 

〝 **Irene** 〞→ from Greek  _(Eirene)_ , derived from a word meaning "peace". 

〝 **Alexander** 〞 → latinized form of the Greek name  _(Alexandros)_ , which meant "defending men" - from Greek ' _alexo_ ' "to defend, help".

〝 **Cerberus** 〞 →  In Greek mythology this was the name of the three-headed dog that guarded the entrance to Hades. 

〝 **Galena** 〞 → This name derives from the Ancient Greek " _galḗnē_ ‎(γαλήνη)  _galēnós_ ‎(γαληνός)", meaning "serenity, tranquility, calmness". Galene in Greek mythology was a minor goddess personifying calm seas

〝 **Madelia** 〞 →  Greek derived name meaning  " _high tower_ "; " _one who is elevated_ ".

〝 **Jace** 〞 → This name derives from the Ancient Greek "īáomai (ῑ̓άομαι) Iásōn (Ἰάσων)", meaning "heal, cure, healer".   

〝 **Eros** 〞 → in Greek mythology, he was a young god, the son of Aphrodite, who was armed with arrows that caused the victim to fall in love.     

  ◇ Eligius III Territories: 

 

〝 **Elpis** 〞 →  In  **Greek mythology** , Elpis (Ancient  **Greek** : ἐλπίς) is the personification and spirit of  **hope.** This is where Ariadne lives.

〝 **Ares** 〞 →   **Ares:** (/ˈɛəriːz/; Ancient Greek: Ἄρης, Áres [árɛːs]) is the Greek god of war.

〝 **Thanatos** 〞 →   the personification of death . He was a minor figure in Greek mythology, often referred to but rarely appearing in person.

 

** CAST AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS **

Helio Lambros (50) ▬ (married to) Danae Leventis (51) † (deceased)

J.R BOURNE as Helio Lambros

ANDIE MACDOWELL as Danaë Lambros

↳ Lambros children: 

Ariadne Lambros (25) & Atlas Lambros† (25) (twins) / Cassandra Lambros (27)

 

ALEXA DAVALOS as Ariadne Lambros

  NATHANIEL BUZOLIC as Atlas Lambros

SARAH BOLGER as Cassandra Lambros

 

↳ Family friends/ employees:

⋐ Irene Baros (59) (maid-nanny) ▬ unknown

CATE BLANCHETT as Irene Baros

↳ Alexander Baros (25) (son- Ariadne's best friend)

DANIEL SHARMAN as Alexander Baros

 

⋐ Cerberus Hallas (65) (Helio's right hand man/ best friend) ▬ Galena Grivas (65) (Danae's best friend- nurse)  

DELROY LINDO as Cerberus Hallas

ALFRE WOODARD as Galena Grivas

↳ Hallas children: Madelia Hallas (daughter - Cassandra's best friend) (27) / Jace Hallas (son- healer) (26)

 

LOGAN BROWNING as Madelia Hallas

JOHN BOYEGA as Jace Hallas

 

 ⋐  Eros Moraitis (26) -  (Cassandra's fiancé) 

LUCAS TILL as Eros Moraitis

 

The 100

 

 

 ** _The 100 cast_**  as  ** _THEMSELVES_**


	3. ❛They are here.❜

              

 

 

 

─  **What's up with that frown** , Cerberus? - The question was merely a joke and Ariadne's lips didn't hesitate to give the man a smug smirk. Gazing at his tense posture, she sensed the discomfort emanating from his body which only made her want to tease him. even more.

Cerberus wanted to get away of that place as quicky as possible and she knew it. Beside him, Alex bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from laughing. Cerberus took a second before answering, not without first looking at the young man nervously.

The only thing heard in that prison's corridor -apart from the young woman's voice- was the echo water made when falling frantically from the tap to the sink. She carefully watched the liquid mix with the blood before finally disappearing down the drain.

The blood wasn't hers - at least not much of it- but that didn't seem to matter to Cerberus. He didn't get it. He never did.

─ May I suggest you again, Miss, to please reconsider other recreational activites...?- he inquired with a nonchalant tone but the insecurity underneath his demeanor evidenced his true nervousness. Cerberus fliched, waiting an imminent answer in her usual curt tone. 

She thought about the fight she had just won. The hoarse grunts coming from the deepest corners of the throats of her oponents, sweat dripping on everyone's faces, tiny drops of blood flying everywhere, leaving stains that would never be washed off.

─ And why would I do that? - Holding back a scoff, Ariadne batted her eyelashes sarcastically. She turned around, still holding the towel she wiped her hands with. ─ Please, continue! -her hands moved in an impatient gesture ─ I'm sure I've never heard this before- Ariadne spoke as she moved, placing the towel back in its place before finally glaring at the two men before her. When neither of them spoke immediately, she rolled her eyer in annoyance.

That conversation took place each week and the very same suggestion was repeated just as often. This time she was the one who spoke in a low voice, without even giving Cerberus a second glance. 

It was a cold night, and the two suns were at their furthest gravitational fields. Just as she finished putting her jacket on, Cerberus cleared his throat, ready to talk again.

─ I think, Miss, that your father would appreciate to know you cherish your own safety.- At this, Ariadne's face contorted in anger for a moment, shooting him a dirty look. Of course it wasn't Cerberus the one who wanted her to stop fighting, her father was. However, she gathered herself and gave him back nothing but a vacant stare. The last thing she needed was proving that her father still had certain influences on her. No way. Again, Cerberus waited nervously for a response.

Silently, her eyes darted to her hands. They were shaking a little, throbbing with pain. Flashes of every single punch and cut crossed her mind and she clenched her fists, making her knuckles turn white. She was good, and her pain only intensified the self-accomplishment feeling expanding within her chest.

─ Next time my father sends you in to coax me into being the submissive daughter he's always wanted me to be, remind him that's what Cassandra was born for. We have a deal, and he needs to stop trying to break it.- She didn't hold her tongue and no one objeceted to her words. Both Alex and Cerberus knew better. Ariadne's heart was beating fast, like every time she felt triggered by the mention of her father.

The two of them snapped their heads up at the wary sound of Alex coughing as he nodded towards the second exit, probably reminding them the presence of guards not too far from where they stood, preventing them from saying too much at such loud voices.

Ariadne remained calm in hopes to avert unnecesary looks towards her and her people. She had her priviledges, that was a mere fact, but just like her own father, not everyone was okay with her activities. Not that she cared though. She could take them down without much difficulty.

Cerberus's expression changed to a more serious one when he took the warning as his cue to leave. He nodded to no one in particular before trailing off. The faint light of the fire illuminating the lookout towers fluctuated through the small corridor barred windows.

She could still hear the hushed whispers from a few guards behind the door that led to the cells, but it didn't phase her. Ariadne and Alex carried on walking the opposite direction from the guards and towards the elevator they needed to use to exit the facilities.

─ He's not wrong, you know- Alex remarked, breaking his silence, as he walked by her side. His hands were crossed behind his back, shoulders showcasing tension. Raising an eyebrow Ariadne eyed him curiously, still thrown off by her best friend siding  for the first time with people who'd always made her miserable.

─ He is! - she spat─ We have a deal. I mind my own business, he does the same and in return I say nothing on his corrupted politics. He's the one who's got more to lose anyway-  she said finishing with a whisper and Alex wanted to shoot her a disapproving look, but he didn't, aware that she already knew how much he cared about her safety. Ariadne would always have him, right now she was just angry and if he had to be her punching bag, so be it.

─ I know-  he replied lightly, nodding in understanding. ─ it's just...- he trailed off, eyeing the room.  She could see a hint of a smile on his face.

─ What?- she demanded with wide eyes and clear amusement in her voice. They had reached the elevator. Pressing her finger on the digital call button, Ariadne spoke again, hurrying him in a way just as subtle as challenging.─  What is it?

Alex sighed before finally looking at her with a straight face.

  ─ It smells like feces in here, Ariadne- he stated matter-of-factly, scrunching his nose ─  I'm sure you've noticed.

She rolled her head back with a lighthearted laugh. There were usually times like these where she would let her guard down -but only to him- chuckling and talking like a normal person, getting rid of any responsiblities and weights upon her shoulders. Those moments with her were selfishly the ones he appreciated the most. His best friend had been a daughter of the sadness ever since he could remember, growing up in a world filled with tragedies, lies and people with two faces.

Trust wasn't something people from Eligius III usually gave away easily, and they for sure didn't show vulnerabilites when with strangers, but that hadn't been their case. Despite her characteristic cautioness, Alexander and Ariadne clicked instantly and she opened up to him completely. In many ways their friendship trascended any bond they'd ever shared with other people, family included. They counted and relied on each other, and just as importantly, they shared equal respect for one another.

─  For a moment I thought my father was paying you to annoy me as well, just like Cerberus...- she teased him lightly before resting her back on the wall closer to her. His eyes fell to her face.

─  I'm deeply offended!-  he replied in over-dramatic dismay, shooting her an accusatory glance just as the elevator doors opened.

─  Well, is he?- she pressed, the playfulness in her tone still strong.─ Paying you?

─ Why would I do that?- she shrugged and Alex grabbed her arm gently, ushering her forward before someone else solicited for the big metallic box. He lowerd himself closer to her ear and whispered─ ... I can always do that for free, you know?- she snorted.

On their way down, Alexander's phone rang twice before stopping, but he didn't flinch. One more buzz, a new text message. With two hours until Sunrise, Ariadne wondered who would be calling. Strangely so, her company barely glanced at the screen before placing the phone back inside the pocket of his jeans.

Phone calls weren't unusual in Alex's life; he was in charge of many aspects regarding her family's safety and organization -more specifically, hers (not quite a member of the royal guard, but almost). More administrative than an actual military reinforcement, Alex's job was similar to Cerberus's. If the latter was her father's right hand man, then Alex was hers. However, had the throne been threatened and were the lives of the Lambros family put at risk, unlike Cerberus, Alex had been trained to fight in combat and prepared to give his life in order to preserve order.

She didn't want to seem nosy, but the knot in her stomach due to her curiosity was complicating the task. Biting her lip, she gave up.

─ Everything okay?- she voiced her worry, looking anywhere but him. He nodded quickly, too quickly and this made her wary, so she faced him again and lowered her voice. ─ You're a lousy liar, my friend.-her voice sounded strangled so she diverted her attetion towards the numbers of the floors reflected on the screen. In the background, a woman's computerized voice announcing the remainig distance between them and the ground could be heard.

Alex ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was debating whether to say it or not, how to say it, what not to say. Sometimes he hated his job.      

Three more floors and they'd be out.

─  _They are here_ \- he blurted out to which she blinked in confusion. He watched her expectantly as his friend went through his words over and over again, piecing everything together.

─ What do you mean?- she snapped at him and the elevator doors slid open.

Ariadne wasted no time in getting out with a scowl on her face, shaking her head in disbelief. Another empty hallway. She knew what those words meant. It meant Alex lied.─ You've been lying to me all day!

As Ariadne turned around, ready to stride away with anger, he stopped her by firmly holding her wrist.

─ Omission is not lying.- he defended calmy, trying to cover the pained expression on his face. His composure only infuriated her more.

─ Like hell it isn't!- she whisper yelled, jerking away from his touch but staying where she stood. Nodding to doorway, she started walking again, followed closely behind by an anxious looking Alex.

─ I was told not to tell you until the situation was handled.- he tried again, this time with a pleading look, but Ariadne didn't turn.

This corridor was dimly lit as well, and the unmistakable sound of the drum thuds in the distance warned her Sunrise was coming. It was time to go.

People didn't leave their homes during the unstable hours, Sunrise arrived at the same time on every occasion, but heat waves and solar storms were occurences not so frequent as unpredictable.

No one was at the receptionist desk; in fact, no one was working at all, except for the guards, of course. The sound of their boots pouding against the neat prison entrance floor could be heard near the main gate.

─ We had an agreement, you and I.- her stern voice reminded and the echo of his steps closely behind her was the only confirmation he was still listening to her─ I don't care which orders you were given, Alex, we planned this for a long time!- She argued scoldingly— I needed to be informed the minute that dropship landed on our territory. You were supposed to keep me posted...- she trailed off as she walked, ignoring the guilty expression on his face.

By now there was a storm rising in her brain, and all the sequences she had been preparing herself for were changing forms. The guests had already arrived and so would Sunrise.

The streets were empty and lights were out. During Sunrise, solar energy was too intense for electric cabling to resist it, so people always shut everything off, for as longs as it was required to. It'd always been like this.

The two walked silently towards the private car waiting for them. Ariadne was lost in her own plans and Alexander felt nervous about the visitors. This was the first time someone had arrived to Eligius III in 200 years. What did it mean?

After her anger slowly dissipated, she found herself glancing at her best friend. He was staring out the window, fidgeting with the sleeves of his burgundy sweater. His toned chest moved slowly, yet his breathing was shaky. Guilt crept through her veins. Fully aware now of how bitchy she had acted earlier, she decided to wave the white flag, reaching for his left hand and entertwining their fingers. Yes, things didn't go as she planned but she couldn't blame Alex for trying to keep his job.

─ Forgive me- he whispered.─ It was a dumb move and I should have...- he paused when he saw her shake her head, showcasing a smile.

─ There's nothing to forgive, I was a bitch.  
— That, you were.- he agreed, glancing at her and she laughed. Alex smirked at her as she went on, this time resolution beaming from the bottom of her heart through her voice.─ Now it's time to see who these people are.

Eligius III had always represented the idea of a new home, a safe heaven, a land meant for second, third and infinite opportunities. It was now time for her to step up. Her father would definitely have a say, but it wasn't up to him. It was up to the people. Trust had never come easy for them, after all, their society had been built from treasons and revolts.

It was her responsibility to take care of their new guests, but she was determined to keep not only them but everyone safe. If the visitors were hostile, Ariadne wouldn't hesitate to take matters into her own hands.

─ Are you with me?- she raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.

─ Always.- he answered hushedly, just for the two of them.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Welcome to A Better Tomorrow. Our heroes have landed and Eligius III is waiting for them.  
> Next chapter will be all about encounters. Brace yourselves!  
> Please feel free to let me know what you think! THANKS FOR READING!


	4. ❛Be smart about this.❜

 

 

  
Each one of the selected cryo pods slid open. The dropship had been silent, Bellamy and Clarke still dealing with the mixed emotions Monty's message had left them. Jordan's words would come out in whispers every now and then, making sure the two were okay and ready to do it all over again for the rest.

After deliberating who to wake up, Bellamy and Clarke had decided to wake the rest of Spacekru and Octavia first to play them the message not long before waking Shaw and Madi as well. They all needed to figure it out together.

Murphy's pod was the last one to activate and Emori approached him as his sleepiness began wearing off and her lover woke up.

― Ugh,  _five more minutes_ _-_ he mumbled in between yawns, tossing and turning in attempts to carry on sleeping. Emori shook his shoulder gently and his eyes shot open, sensing a shift in the atmosphere. Her face was just as confused as his, but the hint of a smile was all it took for him to sit up and eventually go change.

The small group had gathered around the two leaders, Madi's hand holding Clarke's tightly in a comforting gesture. Raven and Shaw remained closer to Bellamy, trying to read his blank expression as Echo rested her side on one of the pods.  
Octavia and Murphy were the last ones to come back.

― ... What's the rush anyway?- Murphy questioned in hoarseness, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his shirt, finally joining the rest. After their arrival, Clarke and Bellamy shared a cautious look.

― There's something we need to show you, guys- the blonde declared, her voice strained. 

 

    »»————-　✼　————-««    

 

 

― " _May we meet again.._."- Monty's final words echoed through the bridge of the dropship one more time, this time flowing through more than six ears. He sounded out of breath, the tone of his aged voice making it clear those were his last moments. Everyone present whispered their traditional goodbye as well.

Cryo had only paused their lives for a while. It was just a nap. The had been sleeping for a really long time and life had gone by in the blink of an eye. However they all looked the same, they all felt the same.

Everyone had kind of been frozen for over a hundred years, so waking up made no difference emotionally. Everybody's problems, everybody's anger, resentment, every emotion was as fresh as it was when they went to bed the night before.

It could all be seen clearly reflected on the tension between Raven and Clarke, the discomfort dripping from Octavia's body lenguage, the delicate physical exchanges between Emori and John. Nothing seemed to indicate things would change any time soon. But maybe they would.

The group had been staring at the new planet in awe -just like Bellamy and Clarke before them- quietly listening to Monty's words. Soon enough they had all been sobbing, tensing their lips, curving their posture in utter loss.

Someone shut the window closed again, allowing the rest to process the new information. The blonde made a beeline and approached Madi in an obvious attempt to ignore Raven's hostile look when their gazes met briefly.

Despite having already watched the tape, its content hit Bellamy and Clarke the second time just as hard. Their eyes had gone darker and the bitter taste of grief surfaced every time they'd spoken to their friends.

Raven and Emori were silently crying next to each other, the latter having reached out her hand towards John's, who took it immediately as he sat on the floor. Murphy didn't say a word either, Monty's words feeling more touching to him than anyone would ever know. He had saved his life on Earth, and Monty continuely saved them from starving on the ring. Just -in what felt like- yesterday to him, John Murphy had been saved by Monty again, more than once. He never thanked him for it. He had nodded at him with a slight smile before getting inside the pod, and Monty had returned another one, full in understanding but Murphy still thought he should have given him a proper thank you. Squeezing Emori's hand, he let out a defeated sigh as he felt a pair of eyes land on him. Jordan.

Jordan wasn't much younger than him, not technically at least. Or maybe yes. Technically Murphy was older than Jordan, but not really. Maybe Jordan was a hundred years younger than him, but none of it mattered anymore. His friend's child had been staring at him for a few moments and Murphy couldn't decipher what could have been going on inside his mind.   
He heard Monty's voice again, reminding him he wasn't a stranger to the young boy.

 _"I took a page out of Clarke's parenting book. He knows all about you guys. Believe it or not, Murphy is his favorite."_  He is his favorite, or at least he was at some point. Murphy took a glance at Jordan as he went on explaining to everyone else the things Bellamy and Clarke already seemed to know.

Echo scooted closer to Bellamy, lost in her own sorrow. She kissed his temple, trying to find his eyes but failing in the process. She didn't have the proper emotional control to try harder and comfort him, he needed space and he would come around on his own when ready.

Echo had never had the chance to develop relationships and a family before the ring. Her life as a spy had cost her many things but it was nothing compared to how many enemies and emptiness she had earned in the process. Praimfaya had changed the game for her, and along with those six years came a family and love. However, with family had come fear of losing them. She was now experiencing it all for the first time, and in a way twice as devastating.

Madi and Clarke were hugging, sharing a brief conversation with Shaw about Kane and the pods. Kane was only alive because of the cryo, but as soon as they woke him up he would die. They needed a solution, one they were sure they'd find by -for starters- getting out of that dropship.

While they discussed possible approaches for the problem at hand, Bellamy joined in from time to time, shaking his head when something sounded too risky. They all were in new territory, after all.

― Are we sure the biosphere's safe for us? that we'll be able to breathe?- Clarke's voice travelled across the room. Judging from her expression and evident reluctance to set foot on the planet, she was worried.

A quick memory ran through Bellamy's mind and he sighed, a hint of a smile threatening to appear. Clarke had shot him a curious look and Bellamy's eyes glinted with nostalgia as he stared at her.

― What?- she knew the answer already, but felt the need to ask out loud anyway.

―  _If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyway_ _-_ he stated, inspecting the blonde's expression and hoping she'd remember their first conversation. Confirmation came when her lips curved in a small smile.

The memory also involved her brother encouraging her to be the first person to set foot on the ground in 97 years, but Octavia remained silent at the reminiscing going on and distanced herself from the everyone else.

She had been lying on one of the walls, arms crossed and shallow breathing. Remorse was boiling inside of her, but every thought crossing her mind was tainted in blood, and so were her hands, methaphorically and not so much. The atrocities she had committed would undoubtedly follow her. For a second she wished her sacrifice had been fulfilled, but dying was easy and perhaps she didn't deserve it. However at that moment, hell she longed to be worthy. What would Lincoln think of her? Would he feel disgusted?

Bellamy's face snapped up to her for a brief second, as if making himself sure she was still in the room. He had probably recalled the following sequence of the memory as well and uncertainty erupted from his eyes. His expression fell a little as he took in his sister's demeanor.

They hadn't had the chance to talk yet despite the pleading look on Octavia's face before falling asleep. He wasn't ready, and -truth be told- Bellamy wasn't sure whether he would ever be. She looked at him blankly and he sighed before darting his eyes to somewhere else. That was not the time.

However, one thing was undeniably true: there was a part of him that would always love Octavia. No matter how bloody, how dark, how insane. Bellamy pondered which part of him actually loved her, wondering whether maybe he was holding on to the sister he once had before Praimfaya, the sister who had told him she loved him through the radio. " _You can't save someone who's already dead_." So many things had he lost in the fire. However he still thought he was lucky, for they had all come back, though in different ways.

Differences aside, everyone present shared one last look of resolution before Murphy broke silence, concluding with his usual sarcasm drenched words:

― Let's go get a tan, then.

  


 

»»————-　✼　————-««

 

 

Ariadne's legs trailed fast behind Alex. Out of the two, he was the one who knew the location of the dropship so she let him guide her to the visitors. They had left the car way back and their hurried steps against the dirt were the only perceived sounds around them. No birds, no people, nothing. Sunrise, of course.

The tempeture had begun to rise. Fear clung to Ariadne's back, whispering things she didn't need to hear. She was more than aware of how dangerous it was to be outside with Sunrise little over an hour away.

The city was prepared for it though. There were multilple shelters and underground facilites avaliable all across the territory, one even beneath their feet. People needed to be safe during such intense hours, and even though Ariadne would never admit it, it was her father who had done a lot to keep citizens alive, more than any other previous leader. Ironic, since they were all from the same bloodline.

Her father could be many things, but there was one thing he was good at: getting under people's skin. Whether that talent was a bad thing or not was still up to discussion for many people, but Ariadne knew better. Such talent was absolutely bad simply for the fact that it had been used in a destructively bad way.

Her father got under people's skin to stay in power. He had always loved to be drunk on it. He knew how to exploit vulnerabilites, always aiming at the weak, the poor, the needed. It was disgusting, but effective, and unfortunately, Ariadne had witnessed it all first hand.

She shook her head, shoving her father to the back of her mind, focusing on the ship as she hastened to keep up with Alex.

― We should see them past that hill-Alex annouced with distress, nodding towards a hillside topped by trees nearby. The clear was surrounded by mountainous land, making it the perfect hiding spot for a landing.

As a clear confirmation, the humming sound of a large machine welcomed them as they entered the zone. Full in alert, they ducked and moved forward, making sure not to be seen.

― How can we be sure they are still here and not already with my father?- she questioned, impatiently narrowing her eyes at her friend.

If they wanted to get to them before her father, they needed to hurry. Their margin of opportunity kept closing as they spoke, and if their father didn't kill these people, Sunrise definitely would.

— We can't- he replied to the point― As far as I know, your father demanded the family to gather on the throne hall...- he halted and Ariadne did as well. Alex turned around with deep concern written on his face, reading something on his phone— Everyone must be present to hear his sentence. Ari, he wants to lock them up...- he announced, finishing with a whisper. Ariadne took the phone from his hand, reading the official message plasted on the screen. It was all in caps, bright red. She was still being requested at the throne hall- it was an order. She grimaced, unimpressed.

― Of course he is! Of course he wants us all there. He loves putting on a good show– she said grimly, earning a quick glance from him. Taking a better look at her surroundings, she realized where they were and sighed― We're already near Cephisus Lake- she nervously pointed out, not necessarily needing to explain her words any further. Her home was around the corner, literaly and figuratively. If they caught her before she had the chance to get to the people in that ship, it would all be over. Alexander's eyes were focused on the tracking device, too distracted in the coordinates the device was showing.

Once the two climbed up, they understood how truly delicate the predicament was: Five rows of one hundred guard members were standing close to the imponent ship yet out of firing range. Neither of the parts were attacking, it all looked more like as a tense psychological test. At any moment hell could break loose, and she silently hoped for nothing to trigger it.

She squat down, peering through the leaves of a bush and taking Alex's amplifier from his belt. The latter was too in shock to move, so she shoved him down, covering both of them. The amplifier was a technologically modified pair of binoculars, which didn't only work in their usual way but also allowed her to zoom in with high definition.

" ** _GAGARIN, PRISONER TRANSPORT_** " she read after amplifying her perspective data. Her expression turned dark. She wasn't expecting a party, but the name of the ship didn't exactly scream 'friendly'.

Allowing Alex to take a look for himself, she dropped the binoculars on his hands, looking at her watch and letting out a sigh in frustration. It was now or never. Hostile or not, the encounter with these strangers couldn't end in war.

― I still want to talk to them- she decided and Alex shook his head slowly, signaling how bad that idea was. She pushed herself up and begrudgingly made her way out of the bushes. ― They haven't tried anything, that means something! -she pressed on stubbornly.

Her hands rested on her hips as she looked at the sky and the increasing smoke that streaked across it. A thin layer of sweat covered her body: " _Sunrise_ "- her mind reminded her.

Alex said nothing, a calculating expression on his face. He didn't know what to do, plus, people were already looking for them. They only wanted Ariadne, but her father knew they were always together.   
There was no doubt inside him that they had been tracking them all this time too and that they couldn't be far.

― Whatever- Ariadne huffed. She felt a hand on her arm, preventing her from moving forward. Alex's body blocked her immediately.― Get out of my way, Alex.

― Be smart about this- he pleaded with wide eyes, still standing in her way. His eyes fell to her face, and for the first time Ariadne couldn't identify the feelings burning behind his blue eyes. Her expression softened and she leaned in, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

― I'm sorry...- she whispered against his chest. Before he could reply, she slid one leg under his, making him fall with a thud. She sprinted as fast as she could, Alex's whisper-yells echoing behind her―  _I'm sorry_ \- she breathlessly murmured again.

It only took her a few seconds to reach the end of formation. Nobody but a few guards turned to her panting self, recognizing her before shifting uncomfortably -not entirely sure of what to do with her without leaving the guarding spot unattended.

She spotted Jace Hallas -Cerberus's son- among them, staying behind all rows, prepared with medical equipment. He, as his mother, was a healer. Just like Ariadne, he had drops of sweat going down his temples. It could have been the temperature, but it was definitely something else too. It was the tension filled air, turning it thick and unbearable. They all were in a stew.

Ariadne and Jace had grown up together too, but Jace was her brother's friend, not hers. She remembered perfectly how kind and protective Jace was over Atlas and everyone he cared about. When Ariadne's brother died, something inside Jace Hallas turned off. His usual caring ways were replaced by abrupt arguments with anyone who would mention Atlas, and he had gotten in trouble more than once with authorities, getting drunk and throwing punches here and there, claiming Atlas was alive, that it was all a cover up, and so on. Her brother's body had never been found, but no one had identified him in the other two cities... Not that her father had ever been open to increase communication between the three territories anyway.

She knew all of this because Jace had once witnessed her "recreational activities" at the prision. He had been put in lock up for twenty four hours and after following her movements as she cut, punched, kicked and spat, he'd come to the realization that maybe Atlas was a ghost not everyone had learned to let go yet. People dealt with loss in diverse ways -but sometimes they had a lot more in common than differences.

He had tried to talk to her about Atlas, but she had brushed him off completely. Ariadne had made peace with the idea of Atlas being gone over time. She had publicly referred to Atlas as dead -but often avoided the topic at all. The only person who truly knew what she thought about her brother's absence was Alex, and she intended to keep it that way.

Jace moved slowly, approaching and standing next to her as Ariadne squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view of the dropship door. It was still closed, no movement whatsoever. The boy followed her line of sight and raised an eyebrow at her.

― Your father's looking for you- he pointed out, eyes roaming around the clear. Ariadne scoffed in response.

― That's funny. I don't see him anywhere, do you?- she replied stonily. What were they all waiting for? Why hadn't anyone come out of the dropship yet? ― Are you here to turn me in, or something?- she pressed, clearly annoyed at everyone wasting time. They all needed to get the hell out of there.

Jace's face took a more serious look seeing the flicker of a new emotion cross on her features.

― I want to get these people to safety before we're all barbecue- he retorted. Ariadne's eyes flickered slightly in fear as she faced him again and lowered her voice.

― Sunrise?- she asked, eyes darting back to the dropship.

― Set to hit in 50 minutes.- he replied, nodding concisely after checking the time on his watch. She could have done it herself but Ariadne's mind was three hundred meters ahead of her― Need more time?- he questioned, half jokingly. She nodded instantly and began threading a new plan.

 

  »»————-　✼　————-««  

― Everything clear? Tell him I'm on my way- Ariadne awaited a confirmation that came as a simple nod.― Wait!- Jace halted, watching her. The intensity of her stare towards the dropship still going strong.― And tell him I'm bringing guests- she added with a hint of humor in her voice, but it never reached her eyes. They shared a look of understanding and Jace trailed off towards where she had asked him to go minutes earlier, knowing exactly what to do.

Not even a minute later, she was startled by a familiar voice behind her.

― And where do  _I_  fit in this plan?- Alex was at her side before she could answer. A sudden heat on her cheeks reminded her she had  _really_  been a bitch to him all day.

Despite the overall uneasiness on everyone's motions, she could see a glimpse of amusement in the corner of his lips. Too embarrassed to make eye contact, she pushed the incident aside and held on to resolution.

― Do you have the digital megaphone?- she suddenly inquired. He shot her an odd look.

― It's a tap away, yes...- Alex answered with a wavering voice―What are you going to do?- he asked expectantly, frowning as he saw fire in her eyes. When she spoke, the sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine.

―  _What I must._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. Hope I can keep this rhythm!!!!  
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to vote-comment  
> I appreciate it more than you know!


	5. ❛Can anyone hear me?❜

 

 

With one final exchange of looks, the plan had been set in motion. Alex handed her the small almond-shaped device before turning her back to her and shifting forward, covering Ariadne and allowing her to remain unnoticed as she did her part. Sunrise was now only forty minutes away and the people in the dropship hadn't made a single move.

Ariadne took a deep breath and cleared her throat, setting the device on her neck and as close to her vocal chords as possible. With one tap on his phone, Alexander turned on the digital megaphone remotely and its green blinking lights shining over Ariadne's neck confirmed it.

―  _This is a message for the tripulation of The Gagarin..._ -she started, her voice sounding distant and crackled over the device.

Ariadne fought her dubious tone, forcing herself to toughen up. She tore her eyes away from scanning the dropship and glanced at the guards. They were still unaware of her location, but the loud voice resonating through the whole clear had definitely had an effect on their previous stoic demeanor. Some heads had tilted in alarm, weapons joining their movements. Close to her, Alex straightened himself in a shielding position assuring her to carry on, and so she did.

―  _Can anyone hear me? Is anyone in there_?- a few moments passed, nothing. She pursed her lips, impatience evident in her expression. She knew there were people inside; the dropship had landed manually.

The digital megaphone had reached even the furthest areas of their surroundings and she was certain her voice had been clear enough for the dropship tripulation, but there was a slight chance that maybe its members didn't speak English. She decided to get closer to the strangers and try one more time. If that didn't work she would urge everyone to run away and find shelter. Screw these people.

Lightly pressing her hand on Alexander's shoulder, her friend grabbed her arm, gently ushering her forward for the second time that day. They made their way across the crowd, carving a path by parting the guards, forcing them to move to their respective sides.

They finally reached the front line -not without annoying the guards in the process- and a loud hum brought everyone's attention back towards the ship and away from the two civilians standing directly in front of a potential threat.

Dissonance coming from the huge door echoed around the clear and the armed reassumed their positions. They still had no killing orders, but that could change. It all depended on how good Jace could be at stalling people.

―  _I repeat. Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?-_ she pressed, darting her eyes to the sky. Sunrise's awakening and its distinctive golden aura were saluting them from the distance, beyond the rocky mountains. The window of opportunity was almost closed.

Suddenly, the dropship lights lit up, and the floor shook abruptly, interrupting everyone's murmuring. Ariadne gasped in surprise as her eyes widened slightly, shooting Alex a surprised look but he frowned in concern, eyes never leaving the unexpected movement. A few minutes later, smoke rushed up from the bottom of the ship as the heavy metallic door lowered itself to the ground below. 

 

  »»————-　✼　————-««   

 

 

 

―  ** _This is a message for the tripulation of The Gagarin_**...- a female voice interrumped everyone's heated discussion. Bellamy and Clarke glanced at each other deep in concern.

Right before they had tried to open the dropship doors, Raven yelled a warning through the intercomunicator, preventing the blonde from leaving them vulnerable to an attack. They had all been in the bridge, watching the rows of guards standing outside, not knowing how to proceed. Despite the rows being armed they didn't seem to have orders to kill - if that had been the case, they would be dead already.

Bellamy figured they'd have to get out at some point, or these people would break in.

― We wouldn't stand a chance- Madi concluded, Bellamy nodding in agreement. ― We're outnumbered, and even if we woke the rest, the amount of guns and ammo are insufficient.- the commander's voice didn't shake, her tone coming off wise and calculating.

― Either way, we're overpowered- Clarke elucidated, glancing at everyone and ignoring the hostility on Raven's tone when their eyes met again.

― Either way, we're dead- Raven snarled, rolling her eyes and plopping back on her pilot chair.

Clarke held on to Madi's arms worriedly with bitter dissappointment. A new planet, their new hope, and just like always, it had all been too beautiful to be easy. Such a warm welcoming confirmed it for her.

They never seemed to be able to have good things. It felt like the universe itself held something against her and her people.

Echo's grip was firmly on her sword, checking the security cameras every two minutes.

― We could point the short range missils at them, just to scare them off....- Bellamy shook his head slowly as his eyes travelled from one spot on the floor to the other. Finally, he glanced at her for the first time in what felt like forever as he answered exasperatedly.

― It wouldn't change a thing. We need to surrender and prove them we're not hostile- he insisted and Echo's lips parted but she didn't object.

―  ** _Can anyone hear me? Is anyone in there?-_**  the female voice broke silence again and Bellamy's heartbeat quickened.

― Bellamy, we've faced worse. What if they make us their pris...- Echo tried to reason one more time, but he interrumpted her moodily.

― Violence can't be the only way to handle this!- he snapped before sighing—Monty told us to do better. We owe him that much.- he added.

Echo felt her stomach drop at Bellamy's words. She hadn't heard such sharpeness in his tone since the ring, when she was just a traitor to him.

Without saying a word, Octavia darted her eyes away from the radar, leaving the room and walking towards the dropship door unnoticed. Knowing there was a lake behind the ship made her feel calmer because it meant they weren't surrounding them.

― Okay... but have you considered they might be the hostile ones?- Emori retorted crossing her arms and defending Echo's point of view, scooting closer to John.

Before Bellamy could reply, the female voice outside spoke again, begging for their attention once more. 

―  ** _I repeat. Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?_**

Bellamy noticed Murphy had been paying attention to everyone's arguments and urged him to share his thoughts.

― I wanna know what you think- he nodded at John and the latter chose to back Bellamy up on it.

― I, for once, would like to make a good first impression.- he replied with a nonchalant tone.

Shaw had perceived a hint of impatience in the stranger woman's tone the previous time she'd spoken. Quietly, he stood up and joined Bellamy's side, holding small objects in his hands.

― Take these earpieces, just in case. Raven and I will be checking the security cameras...- the brunette nodding immediately.

― Things get fishy, you'll know it first- she assured, walking towards the table placed in the middle of everyone.

— And I'll stay as well- Emori walked towards the two, joining the surveillance team— The more eyes the better- she added.

Jordan hadn't said anything until then, too overwhealmed by the increasing new-found feeling of danger pounding in his chest.   
So much for new experiences.

― What do I do?- he questioned breathlessly, looking at all of them expectantly. Bellamy and Clarke snapped their heads at him, speaking at the same time.

― You stay here.

An abrupt sound not far from their position caught everyone's attention, and Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes roamed around, scanning the room and Murphy caught up on it, following Bellamy's train of thought and putting two and two together as friend spoke.

― Where's Octavia?- Bellamy's question drove Raven and Shaw to check the security cameras franticly but Clarke had already taken a good guess.

― The door... - she murmured— She's going outside!- the blonde yelled as she sprinted, her legs carrying her faster than they ever had. Bellamy rushed after Clarke with Madi, John and Echo following behind.

When they got to door, Octavia was stading next to the lever. Clarke and the rest stopped right in their tracks panting and raising their hands warningly. Octavia uncrossed her arms and turned to them with a blank expression.

― Finally- she taunted boredly― I thought you'd never come.- Bellamy got closer, reaching her side and giving his sister a concerned look, without saying a word. Sensing his reluctance, Clarke decided to speak instead.

― Were you really waiting for us or did we just interrupt your feeble attempt to put us all in danger,  _again_?- she scolded, shaking her head in disbelief and earning a glare from Octavia in return.

― And you're one to talk, Clarke...- she replied grimly. The blonde didn't say anything back, pulling Madi towards her as they walked and stood next to Bellamy. The latter stared at his sister for a few seconds and rolled his eyes, already done with the situation. He handed Octavia one earpiece.

― Just put this on, can you?- he uttered and wrapped his fingers around the lever. For a moment he paused, casting all of them the same cautious look. Echo and John nodded at him, and so did Clarke and Madi. Octavia let out an audible sigh not without giving him confirmation as well.

Fully appreciating the irony, Octavia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as Bellamy pulled down the lever, just like their distant memory of the moment they'd all seen Earth for the first time.

Smoke rushed up from the bottom of the ship as the heavy metallic door lowered itself to the ground below.  
With the ghost of a smile that never reached her eyes, Octavia was the first to move. She descended slowly, walking further out and finally taking a leap. Her boots pounded against the dirt as she landed with a loud thud, setting foot into the clearing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter for the big events coming up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote/comment <3


	6. ❛Don't let this happen.❜

 

                                                                                  

 

Her stomach becoming slightly uneasy, Ariadne took a careful step back.

― Relax...- Alex murmured in a tranquilizer tone, yet still tense.― We're still out of firing range.

― Yeah, well tell that to your face- she teased under her breath.

She squinted her eyes as the cloud of smoke dissipated and someone emerged, followed by five other people. The clear remained dead silent, and Ariadne took off the digital megaphone.

― Six targets, 12 o'clock!- the guards lieutenant shouted as everyone tensed and shifted. He eyed Ariadne and Alex in annoyance before raising two fingers in quick signal. Three guards immediately stood in front of Alex and her, covering them from whoever these people were ― Now'd be a good time to leave, Mrs. Lambros...—he threateningly announced out loud, for everyone to hear. ― You can't be here. Your father made that pretty clear...

― The only way I'm going home is with them- she retorted back, pointing a finger to the foreign group. ― Preferably alive. That clear?- she concluded, glaring at the man.

― But Sunrise is almost here, Mrs...- he pressed and Ariadne cut him off.

― More reason to let me handle this, Lieutenant. I'm trying to save all of us.- she spat back with her hands in fists. Her knuckles were still red and bruised. The Lieutenant didn't reply, already busy radioing someone else. 

Ariadne let out a sigh she didn't noticed she had been holding back as she watched the six visitors slowly get closer. She spotted a tall figure moving a little ahead of the rest and figured that might be the leader. His hair was dark, and he sported a noticeable beard. There seemed to be a child among them as well, shielded by a blonde woman walking before her which caused her eyes to narrow a bit. Who would drag a kid into a potentially dangerous situation just like that? As she noticed their mouths moving, Ariadne wished she could be nearer in order to hear what the remaining three others were saying.

― We need to get closer- she whispered, frowning. ― Are they armed?

Alex took the amplifier from his belt, shooting the strangers an scrutinizing look through the device. He shook his head, pursing his lips.

― Unarmed, apparently. - he mumbled. Ariadne nodded, intending to move forward, but Alex held her arm. ― Their ship could aim at us at any moment-he pointed out. Clenching her jaw, Ariadne's eyes darted from Alex to the dropship one more time, pondering the odds.

― I'm willing to take that risk- she insisted, taking an inter communicator from Alex's bag.

― Well I am not- he shook his head, lowering his voice.

As they watched the guards weapons swiftly changing from resting position to a defensive one, the visitors only walked half the distance from the dropship to Ariadne, leaving roughly 150 meters of clear between their bodies and the guards.

Their leader raised his hands in surrender, causing everyone else to follow suit, and Ariadne took it as her cue to approach. She knew it'd probably be her only chance to meet them in the middle, quite as figuratively as it was metaphorically.

She took one step forward, but Alex stopped her.

― Alex.-she warned him sternly, her resolve hadn't weakened even slightly.

Meeting the determination in her eyes he let out a defeated sigh, nodding at the man standing next to the other two guards as a signal to let her through. They shot the Lieutenant a questioning look, waiting for confirmation, but their superior was busy in one of the corners of the third row.

Ariadne rolled her eyes at their dubiousness and pressed a firm hand on each of their shoulders.

— If anyone asks, just say I disobeyed you, that I ran away, or whatever. This is on me- she stated, trying to sound as assuring as possible. The guards reluctantly accepted, letting Ariadne and Alex ooze through them, leaving nothing in between them and the strangers.

She took a deep breath and took a few steps into the clear, feeling six pair of eyes, through the distance, locked on her every movement as she did so . Without turning completely, she took one final glance at Alex's scowling one from the corner of her eye, dedicating him a soft smile as she turned the radio on with an unnoticeable flick of her finger. Nodding, his eyes went to the one on his hand, before turning it on as well.

Ariadne squared her shoulders, never slowing her pace as she walked further out into the clearing that they had landed in. Now that she knew they weren't armed she was too eager to talk to them. The rows of guards filled with whispers and angry groans as they took in the scene of Ariadne walking towards them without any protection. Their backs shivered in fear, contemplating how it bad it could all turn out for them once her father found out the guards had allowed her to go.

Fuming, the Lieutenant nearly tackled Alex, bumping other people's shoulders and shoving people aside as he approached him.

― What the hell is this, Alexander?!- his head shook in disbelief as he witnessed the leader's daughter make her way forward. Alex showed him a sly smile, gesturing the man to pay attention to his radio's red light. Ariadne's mic was open and the guards would be able to hear everything.

― Intel- he indicated with a smug and the Lieutenant huffed but didn't object. 

 

    **»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

****

 

Ariadne halted ten feet away from the six bodies, calculating whether to move or not. Hesitantly, she went ahead and closed the distance between them. The blonde woman shifted in expectation, unconsciously leaning near the little girl at her side. Finally standing in front of the strangers, she let her eyes wander across each one of their faces, taking in their features as they lowered their arms and paused the surrender gesture.

Judging by the way their chests kept moving, their breaths were heavy. Ariadne noticed their posture showcased just as much nervousness as probably hers did.

The first of them, from left to right, was a petite woman. Her brunette hair fell little past her shoulders and a long trace of interesting tattoos darted from her arms to her back. Her eyes were bright green and she had long thick black eyelashes. A frown framed her beautiful face, and the bags under her eyes indicated she had been possibly crying. And after paying a little more attention to the rest, Ariadne noted everyone's eyes looked like that. Sad, tired, hopeless. Her hands were shaking a little bit.

Next to her was a man with eyes so blue they reminded Ariadne of the Cephissus Lake behind them. His goatee beard was clearer than his hair and a distinctive and prominent nose on the center of his smirking face. Despite the sadness and the nonchalant demeanor he portrayed by keeping his hands on his pockets, the look on his face showcased cautious curiosity. 

Beside the man with the lake eyes stood a rather tall brunette woman with arms crossed over her chest. Her chestnut hair was also long and wavy. She had a toned body, similar to hers. Once Ariadne's eyes landed on her features, she caught a menacing scowl. Compared to the previous other two, this woman seemed the most reluctant to be there. Her dark eyes didn't move from Ariadne's face and her full lips were curved in a distrust grimace.

― Hello- a soft-spoken voice darted everyone's attention. The kid Ariadne had seen from afar had actually been a little girl that looked about thirteen years old. She had blue eyes and her hair had been braided in crowned way around her head.

― Madi, not yet -the woman by her side hushed her immediately by shaking her head and pursing her lips in a thin line, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving. The little girl named Madi looked down with a short nod.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow and paid attention to the protectiveness radiating from the blonde woman's body. She looked rather young but perhaps she had been mother at a young age. Her bright blue eyes were weary yet focused on the radio in Ariadne's hand. However, she didn't look bothered by it. If anything, they had probably been expecting it.

Hot breeze blew Ariadne's dark brown hair out of place and she quickly tucked it behind her ears. Eventually, Ariadne's gaze went back to the leader, waiting with his arms firmly crossed over his chest for her to acknowledge his presence.

Her stare drifted from his rolled-up sleeves to his face. His black hair shaped in losen curls falling down the sides of his face almost covered his equally dark eyes. Tiny dark freckles decorated his entire face and arms, giving him a youthful appearence, even with such beard. However, there was nothing boyish about the man's sharp jawline or his broad shoulders framing a muscular body.

When Ariadne noticed how attractive he was she broke eye contact. She scolded herself for allowing such a distraction to creep its way into her mind, and pushed the childish appreciation aside. The leader's stare lingered for a few seconds on her features before glancing at the scowling woman on his right. His girlfriend, maybe? Ariadne raised an eyebrow and quit the staring game. 

― Well?- she questioned expectantly. The leader parted his lips, ready to say something, but Ariadne interrupted him as the beating drums in the distance caught her ear, announcing they were running out of time. Sunrise was thirty minutes away and she was already feeling dizzy

― There's no time to do this- she exasperatedly shook her head ― The longer we wait, the sooner we all die- she announced, nodding concisely and earning a few puzzled looks from the strangers.

― Your people are the ones aiming at us- the Girlfriend pointed out, shooting an accusatory glance back at her, uncrossing her arms― We're not hostile. We just want to talk.

― And I'm all about that, yes- Ariadne replied with an unperceivable smile, shifting her feet and rolling her eyes impatiently― but right now we need to leave immediately- she touched the leader's arm softly, urgency glistering in her eyes. The Girlfriend shoved Ariadne's arm away as the rest of them moved one step closer, ready to intervene.  Trying to keep a calm attitude, Ariande sighed, taking a step back and returning to her previous position.  Had it been a different situation, the Girlfriend would have earned herself a broken limb, courtesy of Ariadne Lambros.

― Echo, wait!- The blonde interjected, words aimed at the Girlfriend; so her name was Echo. ― What's going on?- her blue eyes were showed interest.

― If we stay here and talk, we die.- Ariadne warned, raising her own arms in surrender, just like they had done it moments prior ― Please, you need to come with me. We will talk, I give you my word. But right now you're leaving us vulnerable and we'll all die- she insisted―  _Dont' let this happen._

― Tell your people to lower their weapons and we'll talk- The leader spoke for the first time, nodding at the radio in her right hand. His voice was husky and filled with authority. Ariadne nodded and brought the device closer to her lips without taking her eyes off him.

― Alex, you heard the man. Tell them to put the weapons down -the radio made a beeping noise and stayed silent. She licked her lower lip in frustration, tasting the remaining trail of blood from a recent cut― Alex?- she called again.

―  _Copy that_ \- The words came out of Alex's mouth reluctantly as he spoke through the device and the Lieutenant gave the order. The guards lowered their guns but stayed defensive.―  _Everything okay, Ari?-_  his voice sounded noticeably worried. 

― All good- she nodded even though he couldn't see her ― Stay sharp- she dismissed, opening the mic again, hoping to spend the smallest amount of time there. She stared at all of them again, watching sweat profusely emerge on each of their faces. They'd been too tense to notice the tempeture rising ― Can we leave now? Sunrise is coming.

― And why would that be a problem?- the petite woman questioned as she walked towards Ariadne, ignoring the disapproving looks the leader and the Girlfriend shot her.

― Yeah, what's wrong with a little sun?- the blue eyed man retorted and Ariadne snorted. A little?

― I don't know, do you want to live?- Ariadne rebutted sarcastically. The petite woman didn't speak again. The beating drums got louder, causing the group to finally notice the atmosphere had indeed been changing around them.  Ariadne looked back at the two with an anxious demeanor.

― What is that?- the Girlfriend muttered suspiciously, scanning the land surrounding them. The rows of guards were shifting anxiously as they witnessed the golden lights behind the further mountains get closer and closer.

― That is Sunrise- Madi spoke again, not paying attention to the blondewoman's objections. Ariadne's eyes widened and she could practically see the gears spinning rapidly inside of the little girl's head. How come a little girl had figured it out and the adults were still staring at her dumbfounded.

― We really need to go.- she told them grimly after a nodding briefly to Madi.

 

     **»»————-　✼　————-««**

****

 

Ten minutes had passed since the encounter and the weather had worsened a lot. She looked around them, noticing the thick hot fog which had begun to rise and spread over the clear, making it difficult for the rows to discern between Ariadne and the strangers. It was now or never, if they had the intention to killer her, now was the perfect opportunity. The fire smoke would get there any moment and they had to leave, the mountains emanating vapor being clear confirmation of it.

― Bellamy, guys, get the hell away from there!- a new female voice suddenly called from the exterior speakers of the dropship, and Ariadne's head snapped up. The franticwarning perturbed everyone and she nodded at the person speaking, backing that voice up on the matter. She wondered whether Bellamy was the leader's name and certainty came when he heard him speak. Ariadne turned her attention back towards them.

― Raven, talk to me. What is it?- she noticed he had an earpiece just like the rest. The man had brought one finger up to the small device, opening his own communicator to check with the woman. The latter, whose name seemed to be Raven, replied to him once again through the speakers of the Gagarin.

― The sun... it's coming. It's fire, and it's big!- she yelled. Her tone was serious and critical ― We need to leave right now!

Giving Ariadne no time to gloat, Bellamy, the leader, forced her to discard the "I told you so" smug look she had been preparing herself to give.

― We'll ride it out. Everyone, get inside! -He nodded at his group, beckoning them to get to dropship, where another girl with a tattoo on her face was waiting with her hand on a lever  ―And you, go! save your people!- he sent her out before sprinting away, and Ariadne frowned in confusion.

― Sunrise destroys everything! Your ship won't survive it!- Ariadne yelled at the man and he stopped in his track, flinching, Girlfriend doing the same a few feet ahead. Bellamy stared at Ariadne, waiting, evident distrust on his face.

― Bellamy, she's telling the truth! We stay here and we'll be barbecue! - Raven's voice cut through the clear.

She moved closer to them, yelling at Alex to take everyone underground.

―  _Ariadne, what are you going to do?!_ \- her best friend yelled, but his voices cracked through the radio. Interference, another usual thing during Sunrise. 

― Just go Alex, take everyone with you and clear the parking, we're coming,we're coming!- she instructed ardently, shoving the radio on the back pocket of her pants and running towards Bellamy and Girlfriend who were waiting for her near the entrance ― Let's get this thing moving!- she breathed, trying to steady her heart as they made their way up the dropship door.

― Emori, now!- the Girlfriend barked to the woman with the tattoo on her face as she made sure everyone was in. Emori struggled with the lever and after a few tries, she managed to get the door to go up again, locking the dropship's entrance behind her.

― Let's go to the bridge- Bellamy ordered, his lips pulled into a thin line, hands tightening into fists. Ariadne wondered how would his face look with a different expression on it, other than the concerned one he'd been sporting the entire time. The Girlfriend crossed her arms and nodded towards a door, motioning Ariadne to walk with them. So far so good, they hadn't killed her; not that it really mattered. If they killed her, they'd be stuck outside and Sunrise would deal with them. Either way, she had leverage and she intended to use it.

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

 

Bellamy stared at the woman called Ariadne as she gave the coordinates of her family's underground facility to Shaw and Jordan. He hadn't had enough time to take in her appeareance, but now as his eyes travelled down her body, he found himself silently appreciating her simple attire. He wasn't sure who she was, but he figured they were all bound to find out soon. His gaze lingered on her face, memorizing her blue eyes and the subtle dimple on her chin before roaming to her lips and the way they moved slowly as she explained where the shelters were and how many people worked there. She didn't appear to be withholding any information back, which caused his posture to soften. 

After a brief exchange of words with Echo, Raven slowly approached Bellamy, mirroring his cautious look. They needed answers, but so did Ariadne, and she reminded them they would all talk once they got there, as she promised. Echo huffed in annoyance and left the room, mumbling something about gathering the rest of the group.

― Do you trust her? - Raven tilted her face towards the brunette and Bellamy shook his head quickly. ― Are you waiting for the moment she says "surprise" and turns us all in? because I am- she questioned with curiosity.

― I'd be surprised by her not doing it, as a matter of fact- he admitted, blinking twice, and Raven smirked before going back to the pilot chairs with Shaw. He and Ariadne seemed to have had no problems with the latter's location instructions.

As the adrenaline wore off her body, Ariadne sat down on the floor and buried her head in her hands fretfully before leaning further down and hugging her knees. She winced and bit down on her bottom lip roughly when a shap wave of pain flashed through her back. The bruises from the fight were probably surfacing and turning as purple as the ones she had on her knuckles.

Bellamy noticed her now distressed look and walked closer to her, nudging her with his elbow slightly. Ariadne's head snapped back up before slowly nodding assuringly at him. He didn't say anything; instead, he took Shaw's chair when the latter stood to go look for Clarke, Madi and John. As he waited for his friends to return to the bridge, from the corner of his eye he caught sight of the bloody knuckles on Ariadne's hands, as well as a few superficial cuts here and there across her left arm.

Sensing the freckled man's attention on her, she tore her eyes away from scanning the room she was in and whipped around, glaring at him indignantly;  however it only caused Bellamy to roll his eyes and turn his chair around, facing her completely again. The woman sighed and met his odd expression with annoyance. 

― What?- she snapped, lowering her voice to a whisper only for him to hear her ― If you want to say something, say it.- She egged on, shooting him a dirty look.

― I was under the impression you wanted to say something earlier- he countered, recalling their encounter before the chaos erupted. She could see a hint of a smile on his face. She broke her silence with sarcasm flooding each word coming out of her mouth.

― _Welcome to Eligius III_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3511 words. Oh wow.  
> Thanks for reading! Please, don't forget to leave comments/voting <3 Means a lot!  
> Thank you to the +300 of you reading this. You guys have no idea how encouraging it is to see that number go up day by day.


	7. ❛So, where are the aliens?❜

 

― Hey. It's Ariadne, right?- A familiar croaky voice asked behind them, requesting for Bellamy and Ariadne's attention. They broke eye contact, gazing at the petite blonde woman standing not too far from them, her child fidgeting nervously by her side. Madi. The question seemed piqued everyone's curiosity, and as the blonde woman's words faded down, clinging to the air around them, the rest of the group ceased their conversations, opting for silence as they moved closer to Ariadne's position but not enough to make her feel trapped or cornered. Ariadne gave her a simple nod before parting her lips. She slowly pushed herself up, dusting imaginary dirt off her hands.

― Shall we try the introductions thing again?- the summoned teased, earning a little smile from the former and a hint of an even smaller smirk from the leader, still sitting closely next to her.

― I'm Clarke, and this is...- she attemped but her voice trailed off as she witnessed the little girl already approaching Ariadne with an eager look on her face. The last-mentioned remained still, crossing her arms loosely, hands resting over the elbows; the gesture looked like she was hugging herself,-and perhaps she was.

― Madi.- Ariadne finished the sentence instead of Clarke, nodding in aknowledgment and her tone becoming noticeably more tender as she spoke. Madi flushed slightly, suddenly shy at Ariadne's intense gaze. The latter raised an eyebrow in amusement― Good job out there, Madi- Ariadne nodded, recognizing the fact that Madi talked sense into the rest of her people effortlessly and someone with such an imponent presence had to be crucial for their leadership. They seemed to listen to her.― You put two and two together rather fast- she encouraged and Madi simply nodded once, smiling at the floor. 

― I'm Raven- the brunette laying the side of her body on the control panel table spoke briefly, introducing herself too. Ariadne recognized her voice was the same as the one coming from the dropship when they were outside. Raven. Her name had a strong vibe to it, yet there was something on her face Ariadne couldn't quite put a finger on. Maybe was the underlying sadness the whole group seemed to be sharing, carrying over their shoulders. Ariadne wanted to ask, but knew better. It wasn't her place to know.

Ariadne bobbed her head, saying hello to her in a low voice. Following Raven's movements, Ariadne noticed she was holding hands with Shaw, the other pilot. He had introduced himself earlier, after receiving Ariadne's coordenates and thanking her for saving their lives. He didn't speak this time, only offering her a polite smile which she kindly returned.

Everyone's demeanor seemed to have relaxed quite a lot as the introductions happened, and Ariadne found herself letting her shoulders fall a little. However her guard was still up, showcased through the unconscious cautioness of her eyes. The rest of her body language was good. Inviting, even. And the people standing before her took notice. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Bellamy walking to Clarke's position, shooting the window a quick glance, making sure no danger was waiting further ahead. 

― Bellamy- he said with a smirk, adding pressure to the grip in which his arms were folded over his chest. Ariadne's mouth went dry.

She felt quite ashamed of the way her body was obviously reacting to Bellamy's attractive appearence. Not only because it was humilliating for her but because he was already comitted to someone else- not that she would ever try anything anyway- and what Ariadne was doing was disrespectful. She knew that. He was comitted to someone else. Those feelings and concepts were foreign to her nowadays. Absurd, even.

Quite some time had passed since that part of her life had been ripped apart from her- the memories still extremely touchy. She remembered everything vividly, and that was sometimes a gift but more often a heavy curse. She always remembered everything and nothing ever became vague inside her mind.

Ariadne felt forever trapped and punished by the reminiscences of the pain, the deception, the anger. The heartbreak, the fatality, the eventual revenge. The lies, the truth, the promises. The treason, the shame, the resentment. Her name had never been more accurately chosen.

Yes, she had loved. Yes, she had comitted her soul to someone in the past; only for it to tear her heart open and burn it down to the ground, like a house would. Yes, she had once loved, and it still stung. She'd never talked about it, though. Alex had had a piece of her mind when the news broke, but the subject had never been addressed afterwards. He had tried, of course, but Ariadne had shut him down. No. She had no time for that. What had happened was just another one on her long list of tragedies she had to keep to herself. Her ability for bottling up her feelings wasn't something Ariadne was proud of, but over time she had become addicted to it. It was a disgusting habit of hers, and it ofter hurt people; people who only wanted to help her, who wanted her to be happy. As happy as she deserved. But she had no time.

She would often remind herself she didn't have the time for such things anymore. But that was a lie, she had all the time in the world, but distractions were appealing when fear would grow in size after many failed attempts. No, she had no time for that. She had responsibilities, and love was a kind of weakness which she preferred dying instead of giving herself in to.

But there was a big elephant in the room nonetheless. However awful the idea of loving was for Ariadne after everything she had gone through, she was still a woman. A lonely woman, and after a long list of casual nights she had opted for physical interaction instead of profound and unrequited longings.

Such casual encounters she seeked had begun upon hopes of finally feeling again, but not long after she realized she only leaves a trace of men and women who exit her chambers before the night ends and somehow Ariadne was okay with that. No one to answer to, not explanations needed.

She imperceptibly sighed before darting her gaze away from his posture, landing on the guy with blue Cephisus eyes who was already staring at her featuring the same nonchalant expression. He was sitting close to Ariadne, the girl with the face tattoo hugging the headrest, resting her arms over it. Another couple. The girl's dark brown eyes met Ariadne's as she walked to her, reaching one hand and Ariadne shook it.

― I'm Emori- she announced. Emori's voice was low but pleasent. She had a bandana covering part of her dark brown hair and her olive skin seemed to only be decorated by the tattoo on her face. Her left hand showed what appeared like some kind of mutation due to radiation; Ariadne tried not to stare, worried it would make Emori uncomfortable. However, the former thought she looked cool. Emori walked to Raven, checking something on the radar and Madi and Clarke left the room without saying anything but a few hushed words to Bellamy. Ariadne followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight.

― John. Or, well, Murphy. Murphy is also fine - he cleared his throat, asking for Ariadne's attention and smirked when he got it. He offered one hand to her― In fact, you'll probably hear that one more often so...- he begrudgingly added, rolling his eyes. She nodded with confusion.

― Huh?- she replied, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity.

― I'm just that popular- he shrugged, his distinctive smug look still framing his features.―  _So, where are the aliens?_ \- he asked as he crossed one leg over the other, readjusting himself on the armchair. Another voice cut through the room. 

― Shut up, Murphy- Ariadne's eyes snapped up for a moment but quickly returned to John, this time uninterested. John rolled his eyes, casting Ariadne a pointed look and she pressed her lips in a thin line, supressing a sarcastic smile. She had a feeling they would get along just fine.

There was no humor on the Girlfriend's expression and that permanent scowl of hers was showing all of its splendour. Ariadne was unfazed and slightly annoyed, and no, it wasn't jealousy or anything like that. There was something... off with this woman. She didn't seem like her either, and the feeling was certainly mutual. So why bother with trivialities?

She mumbled her name flatly at Ariadne. Arms crossed, Echo laid her side on the panel just like Raven, waiting for a reply or aknowledgment that never came, since Ariadne didn't even look at her and opted for continue the pleasantries with John.

― You mean those beings from different parts of the universe that land and settle on someone else's planet?- she hinted and after pondering her words a few times inside his mind, he chuckled with realization.

― We are the aliens- he voiced out and she smirked in agreement.

― Aliens? That's so cool!- Jordan butted in with a grin. Ariadne gazed at him, watching the young man enter the room and carrying a glass of water with him. They had already exchanged a few words earlier with Shaw as she told them where to go, so they weren't complete strangers to each other.― Here you go, I figured you might need some.   

Ariadne took the glass, vehemently thanking him for his kindness but he simply minimized it with a shrug before sending Bellamy's way a quick thumbs up from across the room. Ariadne didn't miss the way the leader's eyes widened a little at Jordan's exposure, but he rapidly masked it by nodding firmly and checking the panel again with Emori. She made a quick note to thank  _him_ later for it.

  »»————-　✼　————-««   

 

 

Five minutes later, the dropship was already moving through the deepest level of Ariadne's facilities. The parking lot was never full because most people arrived to the shelters by foot. Owning a dropship was certainly a priviledge and the ones who had them had also the money to build their own underground garages. Ariadne figured choosing the last floor -the closest to the exit door- would make the visitors feel more comfortable. Not that things would go South with Helio, but still... Better safe than sorry. It was a possibility, indeed, and that was why she couldn't trust her father's unpredictable behavior.

The parking area was no different from a regular public parking lot, like the one's in the city and Ariadne prayed these people knew what a parking lot was. Who knew what their planet was like? She knew they came from Earth, but the stories aboy that planet could be nothing similar to where the visitors had been living. One thing was for sure, though: they didn't look like savages or a potential threat... Not all of them, at least.

Everything got darker as they went down, but that wasn't Eligius III's first rodeo with Sunrise, so they were prepared. Ariadne pointed a few times for shortcuts and they finally landed safely on the unpatterned shiny floors. By her father's orders there were no guards waiting for them but several lights pinpointing the most important areas. In the distance, a big and transparent elevator waited for them.

Ariadne's home had as well been built and split into two levels for safety reasons. The first one being the official mansion - regular looking but built with the most resilient of materials so that it could survive the high temperatures. However the heat was still too extreme, opressive enough to scorch anyone out in the exterior- no matter how fortified the foundations were.

No progress had been made regarding safety measures for the ones who didn't want to descend to the shelters. That's why the second level of the Lambros's territory mirrored the first one with detail, making it a sublime precise replica of its counterpart on the surface.

The atmosphere of the second level there was cool and gentle, a breather for the suffocating times everyone often lived during Sunrise. The prison had lockups of its own as well; inmates were movedby security a couple of floors down until it was safe to come back up again. No one had ever tried to put together a mutiny because not even such desperate souls as the prisoners, eager for freedom, would challenge Sunrise's ferocity. If the guards wouldn't kill them during the uprising then Sunrise would.

As the noise from the engines of the dropship ceased and the constant machine hum faded out, replacing it with pleasent silence, the group remained quiet. Bellamy and the rest were nervous for reasons far too obvious to mention. Just as nervous was Ariadne, as she had reasons of her own to be. 

Outside, the fire kept roving across the planet and would keep its unstoppable force and speed for the rest of the day. Even if the temperature down there was no one as lethal as outside, everyone were still sweaty and out of breath. The atmosphere kept shifting above them and the slight pressure of on each of their chests was just another indicator that Sunsire was reminding everyone of its presence.

After checking with Alex and making sure everyone was safe, she dismissed him through the radio with a clear message for her father.

― They are not hostile. We'll be up in a moment- her voice was clear, without any trace of dubiousness  ― Please, don't let him send anyone for me. 

― _Copy that. Hurry_ \- her best friend came through almost instantly before disconnecting the device. She nodded despite he couldn't see her before closing her eyes for a brief second as she took in the moment.

The determined young woman then squared her shoulders, glancing at everyone in amity and resolution as she spoke.

― I believe I owe you all some answers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I'm sorry it's been so long. I had to study for some major exams (exams that I took in order to apply for a job) and my head was a mess. But I'm back! I promise! And to compensate you all for my lack of writing I'll be doing a double update (plus this chapter was too short for my liking), so stay tuned! Next part will be up within the next few hours! Thank you so much for reading this. It means so (so) much.


	8. ❛A land for hope.❜

 

 

― So, how often does this happen? The Sunrise thing?- another voice interrupted her thoughts. The petite brunette woman with tattoos spoke for the first time since the encounter. Everyone's heads turned to Ariadne at the same time. ― I'm Octavia, by the way...- she added, drawling. Her green eyes were fixated on Ariadne's face, looking for any sign of treason but found nothing. Before the latter had any chance to answer, Murphy's impatient tone caught her attention. 

―   Yeah, that was weird. What was that?- he questioned, making himselft comfortable and leaning on the backrest. Ariadne gulped, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings. 

What if they didn't agree with her? 

What if they refused to go with her? 

Would they kill her? She certainly expected them to. 

If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't hesitate.  

Ariadne took a big breath and organized her information, careful not to leave out anything important they might kill her for. Her hands were slightly shaking from expectation and a tiny voice in her head scolded her for being there alone, but Ariadne ignored it. It was necessary. 

She found herself scanning the room, looking for one particular face and found him already staring deeply at her. Surprised by how the look on Bellamy's eyes seemed to have a tranquilizing effect on her, strangely so Ariadne found the motivation to begin sharing her story. Such out-of-character influence on her raised some red flags on her mind, but that would be a problem for later.

― Once or twice a year. Because of our technology we were finally able to identify a pattern, which allowed us to track Sunrise down and, over time, foretell each one of its... visits. Earned ourselves a window of time, of opportunity.- Octavia seemed satisfied with her answer. With a single nod, the fierce looking brunette moved towards the back of the group, settling for more of a panoramic view of the situation. She didn't need to be front row, that much she knew. However, Ariadne's reply only seemed to leave room for new questions.

― I assume the first time Sunrise arrived...- Jordan hinted but not directly expressed his interest on knowing about the lives taken by the event. Ariadne flinched a little bit but covered her sadness up swiftly before answering the implicit question.

― It nearly wiped us out- she uttered grimly, shooting a quick glance at everyone present ―... pretty much half of the original Eligius III ship tripulation. The survivors with good basic instincts hid underground- some of the faces in front of her frowned in confusion so she carried on ― There used to be caves all over this territory, and all of them led to several levels under the surface. The shelter facilities, this one included, were built there.

― And why does that happen? Do you even know what it-...?- Emori paused briefly to correct herself ― ...  _what Sunrise is?_ \- she continued with tremor in her voice.

The panel of the dropship kept making its distinctive noises every few seconds, monitoring the temperature with the radar. Shaw looked at it from time to time, but there was really nothing to do about it. They all had to wait it out, and waiting, for them, meant answers, information. For Ariadne, it meant questions and intel of her own.

― That's what our people have tried to understand for a really long time...- Ariadne explained― but their studies were inconclusive. For all we know, there could be a lot of factors, most of them chemical...- her voice coming off almost in a whisper as she shook her head slowly― But no, we don't know exactly what Sunrise is... nor the reason why such abrasiveness doesn't seem to affect the biosphere, for that matter. 

Raven closed the distance between her and Ariadne with a pensative frown, lips moving as she suggested the first logical approach to Sunrise's existence.

― Have you considered that your stars could be dying?- there was no mockery in her tone, only deep concern. Her anxious expression loosened a little when Ariadne gave her a small nod.

― It's always been a possibility.- Ariadne disclosed in a new, surprising, melancholy tone ― The heat emanations come from only one of our two suns. Despite our efforts, every single scan we've done came out normal. The numbers are okay, and the structure seems... fine.- she added.

― Once or twice a year...-Murphy repeated slowly― Well,  _our timing remains_   _perfect,_ you guys- he added in a teasing manner and Clarke shot an accusatory glance back at him before parting her lips again.

― You treat this phenomenon... you refer to it as a person. Why?- Clarke tilted her head with curiosity but her eyes were narrowed, as if about to judge Ariadne's mental state by her answer.

The latter moved forwards, getting closer to the front of the group. Everyone was now surrounding her, and she felt rather insecure. However her tone remained serious and her sentences to the point.

― There's a certain mythology to such colossal as destructive event. We know what  _it_ is but Sunrise, as our culture conformed itself, became its own entity.- Ariadne's voice softened as she elucidated― There's so much we don't know, so much to discover about it. It's beautiful, in some ways. Tremendously. 

 

 

The hint of a smile on her face dissipated just when her voice faded away and Bellamy cleared his throat; everyone's attention immediately turning to him. Bellamy's leadership must have been an deep-rooted quality, Ariadne thought, as well as an irrevocable right. It appeared to arise from something deeper than a deliberately delegated duty. Being a leader seemeed intrinsic to the man; something Ariadne could tell by the devoted way in which he seemed to care about his people.

― What  _do_ you know...?- Bellamy's low voice sounded patient, interested. Her eyes went to the floor for a second before locking into Madi's. Ariadne found the little girl's demeanor soothing. Madi looked curious, yes, just as much as everyone else; but her expression was also cautious, sad, and wise. Every time Ariadne found that kind of wisdom on her face she felt taken aback. How could that be possible? Madi was just a kid, but she felt eager to share with the young girl some of her thoughts about humanity's existence and the vast mysteries of life.

― I know where you are...- she replied with her voice just as low, subtly mocking Bellamy's tone and he noticed, but he didn't make a fuss about it. Had the light in the room been clearer, Ariadne would have bet she'd seen a hint of a smirk on his freckled face. ― Would you like to know that?- Bellamy looked curious at her words, but neutralized his expression as he nodded. Ariadne glanced out the window of the dropship, focusing on nothing in particular. Her lips parted but another voice chimed in.

― It just doesn't make any sense!- Raven snarled in evident frustration ― How come the environment can survive Sunrise but our dropships can't?- she plopped back on one of the chairs, hiding her face with her hands. Shaw scooted closer to Raven, resting his forehead on hers, forcing her to lower her arms and look at him. Bellamy's eyes met Ariadne's for a moment before focusing back on the disgruntled brunette by his side. He placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

Raven's jaw clenched defeteadly, her eyelids feeling heavy as guilt spread across her body. This would usually be the part when she had to come up with a salvation plan, an explanation, a good use for her brains. This time, though, she had none of those things. The planet seemed to challenge everything she thought she knew and gave for granted about the universe. Her training, skills and intelligence didn't seem to fall in line there.

She was on new ground too, in more ways than just the obvious scenery, and It was like being submerged in the middle of the ocean -not that she knew by experience what that situation felt like- without being able to stand on her feet. She had never found it difficult diving herself in when it came to knowledge but oddly enough, everything about the new planet made her feel like drowning.

― Like I said...- Ariadne sighed in conclusion― There's so much we don't know.

― Just tell us what you  _do_ know, then...- the Girlfriend glowered at Ariadne, impatience clear as day written all over her menacing scowl as she brought back Bellamy's words from earlier ― You are stalling!- she concluded, and Ariadne rolled her eyes.

― What was your name again?- she sneered, one eyebrow raised as her fists clenched in annoyance. Echo didn't say anything in response, and Ariadne sighed, rubbing her temples; the events of the day were finally catching up to her. ― You've landed up in Eligius III. You probably know by now that it's in the Goldilocks of a binary star system... hence, the two suns.- she added, stating the obvious slowly and just for the Girlfriend, in an obvious patronising way. Ariadne hated condescending manners and often broadly lampooned them but Echo was getting on her nerves rather easily and the former's patience had run thin.

― Goldilocks?- Octavia repeated, deep in thought.

― A common designated name for habitable zones.- Shaw explained for her and Ariadne dedicated him a grateful nod. Everyone had barely dared to so much as whisper, too focused on the new information they were to hear.

― For political reasons the planet has three territories, and each of those regions has its own main city.- Ariadne continued.― We called them Capitals.

― Yeah, because cities have always worked out just fine for us...- Murphy butted in, rubbing a hand over his chin. Ariadne frowned, confused again, but her train of though was interrumpted by Emori.

― Shut up, John.- the latter didn't say anything back, raising his hands in surrender. Clarke nodded at Ariadne to continue. John's previous puzzling remarks had sparked some doubts inside her but there was no point in trying to cut the interrogation short just to start a new one.

― The Capitals are Elpis, Ares and Thanatos. 

― Are they connected?- The blonde questioned and Ariadne shook her head.

― They are independent of the each other, though we all share a few common treaties. For peace and all that diplomatic jazz- she waved one hand in the air, unamused. Raven chuckled after a brief exchange of looks with Emori. "Peace", they repeated, mouthing the word to each other. ― This is Elpis.- Ariadne added.

Everyone stared at one another, a few smiles, a few worried looks. Eventually, every single face went back to Ariadne and all she could manage was a weak smile. Bellamy replayed the names, whispering them as he tried to remember something. Something he hadn't thought of in a long time. Something that used to complete his universe. Mythology. 

―  Elpis- he commented, suddenly.― Hope?- he asked directly to Ariadne, hoping to be right. When the latter's smile widened, he took it as confirmation. 

― Elpis, the personification and spirit of hope. Our founders, the ones who arrived here almost two hundred years ago, viewed this place as a new start for humanity...- she elaborated ― Elpis has always meant to be a land for new opportunities.

― And Ares and Thanatos...- Bellamy's voice faded out, trying to piece everything together on his own.

― Ares is a militarized city- Ariadne declared. Everyone took a glance at her as she went on ― It initially functioned as a base, but then people chose to settle there....- she let out an incredulous laugh, shaking her head in disbelief rather unconsciously ― Thanatos is... no man's land.- Ariadne concluded gravely and unsmiling. 

― What do you mean? as... dead? deserted?- questioned Octavia, stepping forward again- a glimpse of hope surfacing in her tone as her green eyes stared piercingly into Ariadne's eyes.

― No...- the latter reluctantly shook her head― It  _is_ habited but... it's dangerous.- hesitation flooded her expression as she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with the turn in conversation ― Thanatos is dangerous. You're lucky you've landed here.

―  _A land for hope_.- Bellamy muttered to himself in conclusion, rather unsure.   

― Sounds beautiful- Echo agreed, nodding sarcastically and pressing her lips into a severe thin line― But we've all heard it before- she pointed out, walking towards Ariadne. ― For us, when things sound too good to be true, they usually are. -Bellamy nodded in a reluctant sort of way, but agreeing nonetheless, and it pissed Ariadne off.  His finely chiseled jaw was firmly pressed as he breathed deeply. 

Girlfriend and Ariadne were almost the same height, and the former's breath fell to Ariadne's face as she breathed nervously. Ariadne shifted, slowly taking a step back and recomposing herself. 

― I bet it sucks to be you, then- Ariadne nodded, shrugging a little and Murphy smirked slightly at Ariadne's a blasé attitud. The latter sighed, adopting a more defeated look― Look, there's a lot to talk about, and you owe me some answers as well, by the way- she pressed, this time focusing on John. ― But we are all being expected at the main hall.

Right on cue, another set of orange lights lit up. They were on the sides of the closest wall of the hangar. The closest wall to the dropship. Ariadne knew it was Alex's warning. She didn't have much time and her father was probably growing impatientby the second. A few more minutes, perhaps- then he would declare it a kidnap and the guards would descend and kill them all. 

She walked closer to the window, staring frantically at the infinite looking hall. The riels were moving, which meant guards would come from two different positions. They would surround them without difficulty. Octavia wasted no hesitation in pushing past everyone, standing next to Ariadne, following her line of sight. 

―  _Main hall of what_?- she asked with voice no louder than a whisper.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post before, it was a very difficult chapter to write, as it's filled with dialogue. I ended up deleting most of it a re-writing it all over again a bunch of times, and now I'm quite unsure about how it turned out. I hope you like it nonetheless!  
> Thank you so much for reading this.  
> Also, a quick note: As we welcome JR Bourne to the cast, I decided to make him my faceclaim for Ariadne's father character. Hopefully this way it'll all make more sense as we dive deeper into the following chapters. I promise you guys, I have a lot planned. Bear with me!


	9. ❛I did something bad.❜ (1/3)

** 7 YEARS AGO. **

** LOCATION: ELPIS. **

** COUNTDOWN TO SUNRISE: T-100 DAYS. **

_Utterly convinced her brief absence had been unnoticed, Ariadne slid back to the party and closed the heavy stained glass door with slight pressure_.  _She needed a few seconds to collect herself as the noise behind her pointed the place was full of people. Her red lips pressed in a thin line as she glanced at the door's golden knob one more time before facing the crowd._

_Several guests were dancing and sharing different conversations that could be heard over the loud sound of music rumbling every corner of the party. The Lambros family ball room was full of the worst kind of people: rich people. Politicians and outstanding figures of Elpis entertained each other, drinking the most expensive wines and savoring the most exquisite delicacies._

_Ariadne's only obligation was to attend and as minimal as the task could have seemed, it was already costing her a great deal of effort. Her sugestive outfit was a magnet for lewd glances, and just like a few lose wavy hair strands that she had recently decided to dye, blood's bright color hugged her curves in a sensual way that only leather could accomplish._

_Unimpressed by the attendants, Ariadne sighed and scanned the room. It looked like an awful parade lacking of occasion, a circus for the upper class, a tribute to those untouchable and their splurges_.  _The occasional laughs at jokes that were probably offensive made Ariadne roll her eyes every five minutes, completely indifferent to the eyes that could be casually following her moves._

_Everyone at that party had dressed up glamorously. Silk dresses, jewelry and tuxedos; classic upper class trash. Not that she wasn't one of them, of course she was.That very priviledge allowed her to do whatever she wanted, but even with that gold cradle weighing over her shoulders and the silver plates which she had been eating from through all her life, Ariadne never felt comfortable around people like them._

_Perhaps it was Irene's influence, perhaps it was the way that sweet woman had brought her up. Perhaps she just happened to have her feet on the ground and that was all that mattered. Whenever she felt curious about how would it feel like to be that shallow she liked to think about Cassandra, her sister. There was the answer._

_The young woman's gaze paused at a distant point to her left. Her father was busy going around, mingling with guests and charming everyone with smiles that Ariadne knew were fake and carried an ulterior motif. That night had marked a year since the death of Ariadne's grandfather -Helio's father - at 97 years old. The latter had assumed his legacy with diplomacy and commitment, as it was what needed to be done._

_The celebration lacked of valid purpose, but Helio knew how to turn any event into a political statement. After all, he'd had a good mentor. The idea was rather simple: the more support his father's party had, the more at ease he would be when the time came for staying in power and making decisions. For Helio, just like his late father had tought him, any chance was a good opportunity to convince the doubtful and lure the defectors, intimidating the opposition in the process._

_Ariadne despised her grandfather; Atlas had died only a few months before the elder, yet even at his death bed the man had never done a thing to help find the young man's body. He had never lifted a single finger to send out more search patrols after the first three days, nor had he delegated Helio the mission to bring back the remains of his legacy to the family's pantheon. In a matter of days, Atlas had ceased to exist, and no one'd seemed to care._

_The pain Ariadne had been feeling for over a year seemed to burn her each time her mind rummaged through the last memories of Atlas she wistfully kept to herself. However she continued revisiting every detail of his face, his laughter, his gestures._

_Forgetting eventually about her twin brother was Ariadne's biggest and deepest fear, and the nightmares which had been visiting her every single night since his disappearence were clear evidence of the void Atlas had left in her life._

_At her short 18 years of existence, Ariadne had been feeling she was on a tightrope lately. Just a false step and everything could be over, one way or another; and something hiding in the darkest, twisted corners of her soul was practically begging for a chance to jump and finish with her life's pathetic show of appearances, to jump and finally meet her brother again._

_Ariadne only wanted to spend the night with just one person, but Alexander was occupied greeting other people that, just like him, had been recently hired by the Lambros family to be a part of the official circle. Every once in a while she would notice his demeanor glistening with humor, complemented with a crooked smile and led by light pats on his chest. Alexander liked to throw his head back laughing, like a little kid and Ariadne loved witnessing it._

 

__

 

_The chandeliers hanging reflected their halo on his eyes, and that afternoon's luminosity fluctuating through the massive windowpane behind Alex granted him an almost angelical aura. The only reason why Ariadne had agreed to confirm her attendance that night- and the only reason why she didn't flee in the middle of the party to go back to her room- was because she knew her best friend wanted to celebrate the good news with her; so she stayed, sitting near the bar counter, waiting for a chance to approach him._

_Alex needed that job to help his mother; now that Ariadne was 18 and she no longer needed a nana, the woman's salary would be significately cut off. Irene Baros, Alexander's mother, had crossed paths with Ariadne's family back in her teenage years, when she started to work as their maid. Because of how close their ages were, Irene and Helio had been great friends ever since, and when she found out abour her pregnancy, Helio, without hesitation, had vehemently insisted on Irene and baby Alex staying permanently at the Lambros residency ._

_Eventually, Irene was hired by Danae Laventis, Helio's wife, to help her take care of her daughters Cassandra and Ariadne. Helio was extremely appreciative of the part Irene had played in both Ariadne and Cassandra's lives, helping them and offering them the motherly figure they needed after Danae's death._

_Tired of watching Helio introduce himself to a hundred different people, Ariadne roamed the room with her eyes, lingering on her best friend once more. He was now just talking to two other guys, raising his glass every few seconds to take a short sip. She knew him too well, and his actions were clear: Alex was bored to death. Letting out a faint laugh, she took it as the permission she'd been waiting for. Stading up from the little bar stool, she confidently got closer to him._

_Alexander's eyes met and remained locked on hers as she slowly walked to where he was. A hint of humor sparkled on his face before he let his gaze fall to the ground, trying to cover the amused expression on his face. Mentally thanking his best friend for saving him from having to talk to strangers all night, he tried to dismiss himself in the nicest possible way._

_― Gentlemen- he interrumpted courteously, clearing his throat and casually tilting his head. ― If you excuse me...- his voice faded as he smiled apologetically and left the conversation with a tight handshake for each one. Following Ariadne's nonchalant stroll, Alex sat down back on the small table he'd chosen earlier and waited for her._

 

__

 

_― You are so mean- she threw in his face without a proper hello, leaning forward and lowering her voice, in a feeble attemp to try and sound convincing._

_― Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! - Alex sarcastically exclaimed, in between lighthearted chuckles, resting his chin on one hand._

_― Picture me, by myself, all night while you talked, and talked! and the worst: had to watch you be all charming to these snobs!- Ariadne gestured with her hands to the rest the room behind her back.― This party sucks._    _  
_

_― Glad you're having fun!_ _-_ _Ariadne smirked at that and closed the distance between them, embracing him. Ariadne felt Alex relax slightly at the gentle touch._

_― I'm so happy for you, Alex, I really am- she spoke softly and close to his ear.― ... I can't wait to boss you around- she added in a whisper and he didn't retort. His shoulders shook with each burst of laughter that mirrored his joy. Alexander's grip tightened a little more and the hug lingered. As he let go of her, he noticed a few prying eyes were spying on their little moment, Helio being one of them. The latter shot one curt smile to Alex whose pulse had suddenly increased due nervousness._

_It's not that Helio didn't like Alex; he was just... concerned. The young man's deeply drowned feelings for his daughter and the distances he would go just for her weren't exactly hard to miss. That was exactly what worried him. Helio was certain that Alexander would do anything Ariadne asked of him, which could potentially lead to her being selfish. He wasn't sure Ariadne reciprocated Alexander's feelings, nor he could understand how could she be so oblivious to it all, but the least thing he wanted was for her to manipulate the guy- as the two of them had had a beautiful friendship their entire lives._

_Ariadne was in bad shape; Atlas's death had taken a toll on her and she wasn't in a good place. Not mentally, at least. Despite Alex being just a family friend, Helio's affection towards his daughter's best friend implied thinking of the latter as a member of his family. And if he had to protect her, he would certainly protect him as well. They were a package deal, and the man was okay with that, as long as Ariadne did things right._

_Plopping back on the seat, the young lady stared at her friend crossing her black velvet wrapped arms. She looked pensive, as if pondering whether to say something or not, and Alex noticed it._

_― What?- he urged. He was slightly buzzed from his drink and impatience wasn't something he could hold back at the moment. Ariadne bit her lip but gave in._

_― I did something bad- she disclosed and his eyebrows immediately knit together in confusion... and a hint of fear.― But if felt good! So, is it really bad?- she added quickly with a sharp breath. ― I mean it doesn't feel exactly good right now but it could! if it works then everything could be better! Tell me Alex, is it really bad if it could potentially be good?- she rushed out, gripping the sides of the table, holding herself stable._

_Any trace of happiness on Alex's face faded away as he listened to her, and seriosness took over his entire demeanor. His stomach churned, not having a good feeling about any of it. She didn't even have the proper emotional control to even continue with the civil pleasantries and light conversations. What the hell had she done?!_

_― If you know what you did was bad then how it felt doesn't matter, Ariadne- he finally answered scoldingly,  mainly stating the obvious. He rubbed his temples, trying to prepare himself for whatever she was about to confess.― Can you just tell me what you did?- his voice shifted for the last part, a hint of exasperation evident. Not sure how to assure her friend everything was okay, so she opted for a different way of disclosing_. 

_― I could tell you, or I could show you- she hinted with a mischievous smile. He watched her take off her left glove and pull out a little device from her front pocket. Ariadne swiftly twisted what looked like a regular silver wrist in one hand, right in front of Alex. To the latter's surprise, the device suddenly flickered with electric blue lights, only to be quickly hidden again before he could even react. Alex stared blankly at the hand where the watch had been. What? Was that? No. No._

_Alex's eyes widened in surprise and horror as his puzzled look turned into a comprehension one. Trying to keep a calm attitude, he gulped and checked their surroundings. No one was looking at them- good._

_― Where did you get that ID watch?- he questioned worriedly.― And what could you possibly want to do with it?- A dejected look appearing on her face as he spoke. Ariadne clenched her jaw and shot her dad a murderous glare, but he never noticed. Covering her hand again the the elbow length velvet glove, she pursed her lips in annoyance._

_― I borrowed it- she clarified― ...But that's not important! I...-  scooting her stool closer to Alex, and fidgeting with her hands, Ariadne let out everything she needed to tell him, all at once.― My father's office. I just need to peek... if he knows something about Atlas and he never told me, I... I...- he noticed her chin quivering as she fought back a few annoying tears. Ariadne looked up to find Alex glancing at her with a tired expression -yet his eyes showered her with his sympathy.― I just need to know.- she concluded, shrugging slightly._

_She waited patiently for Alex to say something -anything-, but his gaze remained glued on a particular spot on the table. Ariadne could almost picture the wheels spinning inside his head, trying to come up with what to say. However, she didn't need his politeness, nor his pity. She needed to know he was by her side. She would always need him by her side._

_― Tell me, Alex... Am I crazy for thinking he's not dead? Have I really lost all sanity?- she pleaded, hiding her face in her hands in sudden shame.  His face snapped up and he finally looked at her with a straight face._

_― He's your twin, Ariadne. If you feel it then I think it's worth believing- he tried to reason with her, treading carefully, keeping his tone as soft as the silk everyone seemed to be sporting that night―You're not crazy, you're hurting. Okay?_

_― Okay.- Ariadne allowed herself to let out a light laugh, nodding quickly, not entirely sure what to say next. Without word, Alexander's eyes wandered to different places of the ball room. Ariadne struggled to follow his line of sight and ended up giving up, biting up one of her nails through the dark velvety glove. After what felt like an hour of silence, her best friend finally looked up from wherever he'd been unconsciously staring at._

_― Pretty much the whole guard is here. If we're really going to do this then we must do it now.— he announced, grabbing a half finished bottle of wine from the table behind him and walking towards the closest exit.― You coming or not?_

_Ariadne's face lit up before eagerly standing up from her seat and following his lead._

 

 **»»————-　✼　————-««**   

 

 _― I've never been to Helio's office. Have you?- Alex wondered, out of breath, as they quickly marched their way up to the Office floor._ _Her face turned sour at a particular memory.  
_

_― ...Yes.- Ariadne replied grimly and Alex didn't press the subject._ _Just a couple more stairs and they'd be almost in front of it. They couldn't risk taking the elevator._ _― The security camera blindspots are here... and here- she pointed at the digital map in her phone. Her father had sent it to_   _her for obvious safety reasons. Those were the priviledges of owning the place, she supposed._

_They reached the last pair of stairs and trailed soundlessly towards the hallway entrance. Before sliding inside, she turned to her friend and mumbled hushedly._

_― I don't want you on tape Alex. You stay outside.- she warned him and his lips parted as he tried to protest, but Ariadne raised one hand up firmly― This is not up for discussion, Alex. You have just gotten this job and I won't let you risk it for me. You stay out and watch._

_Pressing their backs to the closest wall, the duo moved side by side, lurking and avoiding any spots that the security cameras would be pointing towards._

_― What are you exactly looking for?- Alex murmured, peeking out from behind her and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. ― Documents? pictures?- she shook her head without turning, too focused on a guard's shadow emerging around the corner._

_― He wouldn't keep anything physical. Papers are dangerous, anyone could get them.- she offered him a brief explanation― I'll know it when I find it. If- she unexpectedly corrected herself, her internal turmoil already flooding her entire body with self-doubt― I find it...- Alex held her by the shoulders, forcing the young woman to look at him._

_― **When** you find it.– he encouraged her. Feeling more assurance than earlier, she leaned in and planted a short kiss on his cheek before going back to her scrutiny._

_Such rare gesture left Alex astonished. Ariadne tended to kiss his cheek only on particular contexts, and their current mission didn't precisely scream "sweet". A sudden movement not far from the two caught their attention, ushering them to hide down the arch of one door._

_They listened carefully, checking the two guards walking together nearby while discussing the party. One of them mentioned the extra rounds were almost over. The party was almost over. Once both guards had disappeard completely behind the furthest gates, only then did Alex and Ariadne continued sneaking their way towards Helio's private office._

_They were almost there. Only one guard stood in front of the intimidating doorway. Ariadne paid extra attention to his movements. Every fifteen seconds he would patroll, moving from one end of the hallway to the other, only to go back to his previous standing position for another five minutes. Alex had apparently noticed that much as well, breaking silence as they went back to hiding._  

_― That guard leaves his spot unattended for 15 seconds every time he walks to each end.- she nodded quickle, already busy threading her plan. However, after a minute Alex's voice broke her concentration, eyebrows furrowing at the sight ― There's a security camera right right above the door. Damn it.- he puffed out worriedly. Nonetheless, Ariadne smirked. She had already noted it._

_― Those are motion detection surveillance cameras.- she explained matter-of-factly. ―Only turn on when they sense movement._

_― And that's helpful because?- he retorted with wavering voice and a puzzled look._

_― They start recording the first located movement, and then they scan every twenty seconds, waiting for any following lead.- Alex did not seem as comforted as her by this new piece of information. However his head only bobbed once.― I just need to distract the guard enough for the camera to focus on the bait and not on me.- Alex looked at her oddly._

_― And I'm the bait?- although he knew the answer already._

_― Mhmm- Ariadne hummed. ― That you are. -he nodded calmy._

_― It'd have to be fast.- he pointed out before adding ― You do realize that, right?_

_― I like fast.- she retorted and Alex rolled his eyes at her bluntness, trying to ignore the obvious euphemism.― How are you planning to distract him?_

_― Ah, I can be quite resourceful. Now go, and let me know when you're there- he urged her, softly pushing her fordward. Ariadne needed to surround the hallway to come out and approach the office from behind the guard. She pointed at her phone in hand and Alex got the hint, winking once before watching the young woman sprint through the opposite door._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> DOUBLE UPDATE ALERT!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to vote/comment <3


	10. ❛I did something bad.❜ (2/3)

 

_Disregarding his previous promise, Alex was determined to do whatever it took to help Ariadne, even if it implied him getting caught on camera. He figured if she was risking herself, Alex owed her friend taking that much a risk as well._

_Alexander took a sip from the bottle and chucked the object onwards, smashing it and making a mess. The immaculate white floors were instantly covered with deep red stains and the drops didn't miss the oportunity of hitting the equally as white concrete sidewalls._

_He then began walking unsteadily, as if the ground was the deck of a storm-tossed boat. As Alex gradually continued moving towards the office hallway, the only guard patrolling called him out_ _without moving from his position_ _, ordering him to leave immediately._

_Annoyed at that guard's indolence, Alex kicked a fragment of the shattered glass to prove a point and resumed on slurring some incoherent words of complaince about the wine bottle, mumbling the beverage didn't even taste that good. With every step his feet slumped against the floor, and he even went further, tossing a few trash cans; The young man didn't even flinch at the watchman's repetitive admonitions, wasting no time as he persisted on his mission, staggering and falling to the ground several times, pretending to be as intoxicated as possible. Deep down Alex was actually enjoying his performance and wished he had been drunk for real. Not that he would ever admit it._

_The custodian's hands went to his belt, menacingly taking out his stun baton in a swift motion._

_**—** This is the last warning...- as he began approaching Alex, the latter, for a moment, caught a glimpse of red leather entering Helio's office. **—** You're forcing me to shock you, sir.- the guard insisted as the weapon on his hand wobbled dangerously_.

_In addition to receiving advanced training in many forms of combat, the security guards were trained to be unquestionably loyal to Elpis, which therefore meant they owed loyalty to the leader of Elpis. Furthermore, they had to obey the leader's orders and serve as the region's first line of defense without question, even if it meant killing one of their own._

_Completely covered, the troopers wore black body armors, neck protectors, knee pads, as well as black pistol web belts with a quick release buckle and black tactical boots. They also sported featureless black masks which concealed their faces with a black visor. Sentinels wielded force pikes , lightning bolt throwing knives_   _and short range guns for critical circumstances._ _Ironically, for a place that supposedly praised peace and preached a non-violence laid back lifestyle, the amount of attention said leader gave to militarisation seemed rather problematic_  .

_The bright yellow light on the office door's security camera flickered, following Alexander's erratic movements and the impatient shifting of the guard's feet as he expected the drunk man to miraculously make his life easier by simply turning around and walking away._

_Profoundly satisfied with how his distraction plan had played out, Alexander turned around so he could carry on his outstanding drunken performance and deliver a grand exit. Tongue-tied words here and there, he shot some obscene hand gestures to the guard's way before fleeing the scene._

_From the corner of his eye he noticed the watchman hesitate, shifting in a contemplative manner; most likely weighing his options and considering whether arresting the drunk man would actually be worth leaving his position unattended. Yeah, right. Leave the drunk alone._

_The guard slowly walked back to his place and the security camera went to sleep again. After turning around the intersection of that very same floor, Alex made his way through another door, finally getting away from the hallway and meeting the fresh outdoors._

__

 

_Shutting the door behind him, Alex closed his eyes and let out a breath of utter relief. The bright natural lighting of the sunset hit his face warmly, and a small breeze blew in his direction. He walked further out, finally glancing up at the sky._

_That part of the mansion was in fact a greenhouse, but Helio had ordered the architects to make the glass covered roof retractable, so that he could get a breath of fresh air when the weather and seasons allowed it so. So on nice days like that one, the roof would be completely open, and the greenhouse was only a regular but beautiful garden._

_Said garden where Alex was standing had been rather empty all night, leaving aside a few rebellious guests that had opted for a smoke by the infinite looking rosebeds and two guards talking among each other. The armed men were purposely standing near the restricted elevator door which belonged to Helio, and Alex could hear their guns shift every time they moved slightly. Only Helio had the universal key to that lift, which meant he had access to every floor; undergound facilities included._ _Not even Ariadne had access to every single level and her curiosity always pinched her whenever she caught sight of her father getting inside the mechanic box._

_It was a well-known fact by everyone who lived inside the Lambros residency that the greenhouse was a private place, reserved mainly to Helio, and the fact that it had been open to the public that night didn't sit well with Alex. Helio and Danae had fallen in love on one of their usual walks around the area and the garden had instantly become their spot._

_When Danae died, Helio took religious care of each plant and every plot of land, always making a priority to haveevery single one look as beautiful as the night he'd knelt to his late love, asking her to make him the happiest man by becoming his wife. So, why were the doors open that night? What had changed?_  

_The young man absentmindedly shook his head as his favorite face appeared on his mind, like the strike of a lightning. Oh, Ariadne._ _He nervously paced around the place, finally opting for sitting on a small bench. Low hum of voices could be heard nearby and the smell of roses lingered in the air._ _Alex smiled briefly. Ariadne would have loved the way the garden looked that night._

_Ariadne._

_She hadn't texted him yet. How would she get out of the office without being seen? It wasn't like he could pull off the whole intoxication act again._

_**—** _ _Damn. We clearly didn't think it through....- he whispered._ _Alexander's knees kept bouncing with anxiety as his trembling fingers scrolled down on his phone, wishing to come across an unread message from her- finding his inbox empty_ _instead._

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**  

 

_Playing spies was not a foreign activity for Ariadne. As a child, she had eavesdropped on doors, at bedtime, pinning her ear to the once paper-thin walls to hear what the grown-ups had to say. Such activity eventually held its own consequences._

_Ariadne hurriedly examined her surroundings as she entered the mysterious room, the first thing she observed being its width. Before her eyes stood what appeared like a huge setup for official meetings; her grandfather must have used it in the past, when the council had been assembled by more than him and his three right-hand men, Cerberus and Helio being two of them.  
_

_Right in the middle of the secret location and paired with eight leather seats on each side, laid a large table; it was about five Ariadnes long and as wide as both her arms amplitude. The dark cherry surface was smooth and had the lustrous quality of well waxed wood._

_Ominously surrounding the pieces of furniture and flickering with life of their own, Ariadne didn't miss the way the walls drew her attention.The devices-covered grey facade displayed half naked rock, half polished steel. Lined with computer equipment, electronic meters, the walls were almost completely covered with digital panels which constantly glinted as the radar unfolding progressively changed its data._ _Hovering above her, three sets of generic plants hung from different areas on the ceiling, perhaps in attempts of providing the space with more of a welcoming, humane atmosphere._

_However interesting such lounge seemed to be, Ariadne lacked the time to roam around, and the office didn't seem to be nowhere near. The ever-persistent young woman continued her trail, opening different doors and stumbling upon a maze of rooms -every single one of them either buzzing with digital devices or loaded with the latest in weaponry- before coming across what she was looking for. A flight of stairs._

_Holding the knob tightly in her hand, Ariadne hesitated for a second before opening the door entirely. If she had any doubts that despatch wasn't her father's, the elevator that opened directly into the private office had erased them._  

_The warm sheen of two torchiere floor lamps dimly illuminated_ _the windowless room, and a slight smell of disinfectant with heavier overlaid scent of morning coffee greeted her senses as she stepped inside._

_The office was painted grey as well, and on the dark desk in front of her sat a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers. No desktop computer, no pens, nothing. The floor was a high polished wood, dark and free of either dust or clutter._

_In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a black swivel chair. Everything was functional and the room looked like a perfect magazine cover. There was a couch on the left which under the warm lights appeared to be cream color, along with a floor to ceiling bookshelf bursting with books leaning against one another in different directions and yet another stack of papers under a paperweight. A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf. A cursory glance to the right showed her the elevator door next to what appeard to look like a standard closet._

_Ariadne silently approached the black glass surface of Helio's work desk, which was equally uncluttered, leaving papers and notebook aside. After duckign down and struggling to open every single one of the drawers on each side of the desk, -only to find them with a fingerprint lock- Ariadne ran through a list of other places in her mind where the intel she needed could be, checking off the ones she had already searched._  

_As she gazed around the apartment, Ariadne set about the task with a sort of meticulousness that was quite uncharacteristic of her. She rummaged one more time through the desk papers, getting lost on her father's cryptic handwriting. Her eyes were constantly on the look-out for any hint of what she had been loking for, but it wasn't like the words "Atlas" and "classified information" would be explicitly written somewhere._

_Simultaneously, Ariadne scanned the office, hoping to find a personal touch, something that didn't suggest a hired designer had chosen it. Nothing. Everything seemed impersonal, too impersonal. There were no photographs nor paintings; not even a record player or television. Whatever it was Helio did down there he had always evidently kept his tasks to the point, as neutral and strictly professional as possible._   _Ariadne then wondered what other the secrets her father hid from her and her sister -not that Cassandra actually gave a flying crap about any of it._

_Secrecy beamed from the walls with a shrill noise, screaming at Ariadne as she pushed herself up and begrudgingly made her way towards the elevator door, barely glancing at the silver box as she walked past it. She was too focused on the closet door she had fully neglected earlier._

_She had forgotten about the closet door. A closet door which only then Ariadne noticed it had been graced with a retina scan. Of course. What kind of closet door had a retina scan? Whatever her father stored there, she needed to see for herself._

_As for the retina scan... Ariadne had picked up a thing or two about hacking electronic wire panels back in her early training days. She knew how to handle those things and minutes later she was greeted by the gentle hiss of pneumatic doors sliding open._

_The air had been so brittle it could snap, and if it hadn't, she might have. Before her stood yet another room. If the previous office seemed utterly impersonal then the modest office now in front of her could only be conceived as the oposite sphere._

_For a minute she remained still, piercingly staring at the pearl white room of sophisticated perfection that her father had created. Unlike the other office, this one had Helio's name all over it... and she desperately wanted to paint its walls red. Three black and white abstract paintings of a reputable artist from Earth hung from unnoticeable nails. Ariadne recognized one of them; it had been at least 300 years old_.

_The young woman didn't miss the pair of surveillance cameras on both corners of the office. They hadn't checked her movements so far and she simply assumed they were either connected to a different mainframe, or well, they had been disconnected for some reason._   _The room had a table as well, only smaller, like a escritoire. The wooden piece of furniture also showcased a few drawers, and that was enough to draw Ariadne closer._

_Ariadne let out a steady controlled breath and attempted to loosen her body movements, walking towards the desk through the highly polished walkway. Giving her shoulders a wiggle, she lolled her head in a circle as her eyes shifted with the kind of caution that comes from a quivering tension._

_A sudden glim of reflected light on a silver surface caught her sight: three silver picture frames stood there. Ariadne shuddered, gulping as one of her hands involuntarily reached for one of them, picking it up._

_It was a picture of Danae, the day of their wedding. Ariadne's looked fixedtly at her mother's figure. Something poured from within Danae every time she smiled, and by the adoring way in which her father used to talk about her, Ariadne never hesitated the love the two had built over the years._

_It was Danae's humbleness what captivated Helio. She was stunning in an unconventional way, yet so unaware of it, and it might have been just that: the fact that she was so disarmingly unaware of her looks what had sealed the deal._

_However, Ariadne's mother's charm would never come close to her inner beauty, which oftened softened her eyes and graced her skin with an ethereal glow. From what Irene and other family friends had told Ariadne, all about Danae echoed simplicity and helping those around her had always been a priority of hers._

_The yound woman longed gathering some memories of her own to compare and play back, eager to know more about her mother, but she had none. Silently cursing life for taking her away so soon, Ariadne placed the photograph back on the desk, reaching for the one in the middle._

_For a moment Ariadne found herself lost in a transitory evocation of her childhood and the memories that weren't fantastic enough or traumatic enough to leave a permanent mark on their own. Her eyes wandered from the three children looking back at her with grinning faces, sitting on colorful swings: Cassandra, Atlas and her. In the background of the picture, Helio could be spotted sitting on a bench, legs crosssed and hands clasped. Ariadne had no idea who had taken it, but she assumed could have been Irene. Danae had already been gone for two years around the time the picture had been taken._

_Rubbing her eyes, she puffed, feeling rather choked by her emotions, as she braced herself for the remaining photograph._

_The last one was all it took for the tears to burst her feeble attempt of restraint. Ariadne held the solid silver frame tight in her hand, able to see a ghostly reflection of her face in the thin sheen of glass that covered it._ _Looking past her own dreary expression, her gaze lingered upon a particular face that had been caught in the ne plus ultra of genuine moments._

_She focused in on the smirk covering his features, and the way those twinkling eyes glistened like a star. In the picture Atlas was laughing hard, in a particular style of his she had always adored. She would often get scolded for being too sarcastic, but the sour truth was Ariadne had incorporated many aspects of Atlas's personality, his acid sense of humor on top of all.  
_

_Dedicating him a lovingly look one last time, she clutched the frame tight, pressing it to her chest, close to her heart, wishing to feel his voice one last time. It was in that moment Ariadne realised she no longer knew how she felt. Crippling agony had found its way back to the front of her mind. For so long she had longed to unveil the truth and somehow be finally free of him, or rather, of his ghost, yet now she wished to have him back more than ever before._

 

__

 

_Leaning back in frustration, Ariadne let some beads of sweat trickle down her forehead. She had sat in front of the computer, staring deep in thought at the machine, completely aware time was running out and she had no answers._

_There was of course a reason why that computer had been inside that room and not out there, on the black desk behind her.  A pronounced sigh escaped her lips and she pressed a green button near the screen which glowed red after her contact; shortly afterwards an orange light flashed on the front._

_Whatever secrets Helio had been hiding, it would all be on that computer...or so she hoped. A flashing white arrow appeared on an otherwise blank screen awaiting instructions and she held her breath to concentrate as if her life depended on it._

_The keyboard was beamed onto the table top, entirely flat, making the process more like typing on the actual desk. Ariadne snorted at her father's pretentious devices; she wasn't into any of that fancy jazz, she just needed something to get the job done._

_Ariadne's eyes, closed and aimed towards her clasped hands, slowly opened. Trepidation swelled through the young woman as she slowly raised her gaze yet again to the steadily shining screen._

_Nothing could be heard in the stuffy room but the violent beating of fingers against the ostentatious keyboard and the increasingly unbearable spin of the CPU cooler fan._ _Ariadne went through hundreds of documents using speed searching, trying different commands and combinations of words, swearing every now and then when the screen froze._

_She was clearly used to more efficient machines, and despite the amount of information the current computer seemed to storage, it appeared to had been at least five years old, which meant its operating system was rather outdated._

_As the last minutes of her self-imposed frame of time passed, she began to lose hope, and her once curious demeanor shifted, replacing a hopeful glint with a rigid expression. She bit nails, scrolling down the seemengly never ending folder of archives. Budget predictions and so on, Ariadne scrolled down, rolling her eyes at how boring her father's life was._

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

_Only a few metres away from him, Alex sensed the garden resound with the clear vibration of someone clearing their throat to make their presence known. This drew his attention and the young man's head snapped up to find where the sound had come from, only to meet a pair of piercing green eyes._

_— Alexander.- Helio's low toneless voice cut through the distance between them and the former gulped. All he could manage was a weak, intimidated, smile._

_**—** Hello...- scratching a non-existent itch, he amicably greeted Ariadne's father. **— ...** Boss?- he teased lightly, raising an eyebrow and testing the waters. With an unreadable expression, Helio chuckled -though it never actually reached his eyes- and walked towards Alex with his hands in the pockets of his jet black tuxedo jacket. He had no security near him, and the guards that had previously been standing right where the man was now had apparently disappeared in the midst of Alex's nervous mental breakdown._

_The man's demeanor looked rather laid-back and his posture seemed comfortable, yet despite not being extremely corpulent nor muscly, Helio's mere presence was chilling enough. Maybe it was the fact that he had so much power, maybe it was his cold personality, full of loud silences and rigor. Alex wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was terrified nonetheless._

_— May I?- Helio asked, cocking his head and gesturing the empty seat by Alex's side before clasping his hands behind his broad back. The latter let out a choked laugh and nodded, blinking rapidly._

_**—** Of course, sir.- The young man tugged at his collar as Ariadne's father sat down, shaking his hand unconcernedly._

_**—** Just Helio, Alexander, Helio is fine- he insisted, sighing._

_The two let their eyes wander some more over the nearest flowers. It was awkward and Alexander's heart continued pounding out of his chest, but he remained quiet, rightfully suspecting Helio wasn't out there socializing with him out of the kindness of his heart. He had to be waiting for something. Something he would claim at any moment. And so he did. Everything when it came to Helio had a hidden agenda and his personal ambition sabotaged  any chance at being actually nice to someone.  
_

_— A beautiful night, isn't that so?- he started, darting his eyes to a particular purple flower glinting under the moonlight.— I used to bring Ariadne here when she was a kid... did she ever tell you that?- he turned to Alex, whose attention had fired up at the young woman's mention and was already glancing at him._

_The boy shook his head; Ariadne didn't like to talk about her father, and of all her childhood memories, the only ones she cared about involved Alexander's mother Irene and him, Atlas, Ariadne's twin, and that was it._

_**—** I didn't know that, no.- he uttered. Subsequently trying to hide the uneasy expression on his face, he redirected his gaze towards the guests who were still smoking, unperturbed. Helio nodded and his features slowly turned into an unintended grimace._

_**—** Daughters...-Helio's tone shifted, and a mysterious smile dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, yet his eyes unfocused gaze showcased absolute nostalgia. **—** It's hard to accept they're not our little girls anymore._

_Not long after his wife's death, something on the way Helio's eyes used to look had switched. They were still green, but they were no longer the sparkling jade of all those years before. It was like all intensity had been washed, over and over, until it achieved a paler, much softer shade of green- less like a gemstone and more like the tiny baby leaves just sprouting from a twig. But as he studied Helio's irises, Alex noticed that a band of vivid jade still curled around her pupil._

_Helio's eyes were no longer an ordinary, plain old green color. Their glimmering color had been somehow restorted, and they even had flecks the same as the patches of grass surrounding the entirety of Elpis's territory. Again, Alex wondered what had changed._

_He momentarily laid attention on Alexander's shifting demeanor. Unfazed by the latter's lack of response, Helio kept scanning the way the young man swallowed repeatedly before finally parting his lips to speak again when the young man peeked at him.  
_

_**—**  You and I have something in common, you know?- the man grinned fleetingly, moving his focus to the blue sky._  

_**—** We'd do anything to protect her.- Alexander took a guess without really considering it was Helio who he was talking to. He didn't care though, it was true: Alexander would do anything to protect Ariadne. Helio inclined his head and his expression then took a more serious look, which made Alexander tense under the man's wareful eye._ 

_He suddenly pictured Ariadne smiling at him like she often did when Alex scolded her for being extra sarcastic. He didn't exactly remember the moment he had fallen in love with her given that there hadn't been a turning point._

_He didn't think of her as a sister nor had he ever treated her like one. They were best friends, and they loved each other, that much was certain -however, Alexander knew he loved her more than she would ever love him in return. Ariadne had never hinted any kind of transition concerning what she felt for him and Alexander understood that as his irrevocable reality. There was a difference between simply having feelings and acting on them. He would never make a move on her; therefore he'd rather die in the agony of an unrequited love than ruining their bond._

_**—** Anything to protect her.- Alex reiterated with determination, lowering his voice without looking up. **—** Anything.- he emphasized. Pleased with such answer, Helio patted the young man on the knee, standing up and the latter following suit._

_— **Anything to protect her...** \- Helio repeated, toying with the words in his head for a moment. Then he made his way to the infamous elevator and slid his own ID over the panel. Helio could hear Alexander treading behind him, though he never turned his head to check. Once the doors of the lift opened, the man's voice broke Alexander's train of thought. _ _**—**...  **even from herself.-**_ _his somber tone made the latter's blood freeze._ _**—** Alexander.- _ _Helio concluded with a sharp nod goodbye._

_The summoned clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared as he breathed deeply through the nose; a prominent frown_ clouded his face. 

_**—** Helio.- Alex curtly nodded back, hardening his expression. The last-mentioned dedicated him a particular look before the elevator doors shut closed again and Alexander wasn't sure whether it had been a warning glare or a pity look._

_A wave of concern rushed through him along with an unexpected sensation of despair. Adjusting his tie with frustration, Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed one message._

**««** **You need to get out of there right now.** **»»**

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeees. I re-divided the chapter in three. I'm sorry but I had reached over 5100 words and it seemed way too long for a single page. I'm currently finishing part 3/3 so you won't have to wait that long for the end of the flashback. However, this chapter is pretty long too, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading. Please, don't forget to vote/comment, it helps a lot <3


	11. ❛I did something bad.❜ (3/3)

 

 

_She found nothing about Atlas. Her twin brother had apparently become a ghost for Helio too, since she couldn't find anything indicating he could still be alive. Biting her lip, she tried one more shortcut, writing the date of the party. The party where Atlas had last been seen, alive._

_Two different folders popped up and a triumph grin erupted on her face, her forehead immediately smoothing. Pressing her index finger to the cheek and propping her chin on rest of her clenched fingers, she read carefully, slightly parting her lips._

_The first folder had been named "Roanoke Colony" and contained one single archive. Staring with half-lidded eyes and cocked head, she dragged the mouse towards the second type of file which had caught her attention inside the second folder; the name of said file being the words "Eligius IV"._

_Ariadne blinked twice, trying to understand what would the connection between said files and her brother be. Why had "Eligius IV" been linked to the night Atlas had gone missing? Her brows knitted in confusion, checking the date she'd written one more time before her phone buzzed._

 

**«« You need to get out of there right now. »»**

 

_Frowning even more at the apparent urgency behind Alexander's words, she placed the phone back in her pocket. With a hesitant click, she transferred the contents of said archives inside a pendrive she'd taken with her to Alex's party before shoving the small object inside her bra._ _Watching the computer go black again without any trace of her ever being there, she felt a guilty smile blooming over her seemingly innocent face._

_Her heart nearly stopped when she recognized the abrupt twanging sound of the elevator emerge, groaning into gear as it descended. The slight vibration of cables in motion, steadily getting closer, froze Ariadne in place._

_**—** Shit...- she mumbled under her breath as she noticed the cameras had been filming her. It didn't take her long to realize the devices were connected and programmed to wake up whenever the computer had been turned on. Every inch of the closet-office had been recorded. **—** Well, so much for an element of stealth._

_Thrusting her jaw forward with anger, she stood up and quickly closed the secret room door behind her, not particularly interested in sticking around and wait for the elevator to reach that floor.  
_

_Stepping inside the meetings room she'd come across earlier, Ariadne halted with a shiver, noticing the entire area had suddenly turned cold. And very, very dark. Ariadne paused long enough to hear the lift clunk to a stop on the very level on which she was standing._

_Rushing towards the door she had come from -and frankly not really caring about the guard to be most-likely still patrolling the hallway- Ariadne heard someone's whistling ring from the other side of the dimly lit sector._

_A cold rush of air swept up the flight of stairs. The faint sound of the elevator could be heard in the distance as its doors whispered open and anxiety clutched Ariadne's heart. Another whistling drew her attention back towards the somber room, forcing her to squint her eyes as she tried to identify where the menacing sound came from._

_— Who's there?- she whisper-yelled. Partially hidden in the shadows, Ariadne finally caught sight of the figure of a man, standing. — Show yourself.- the young woman demanded_ _defiantly_ _._

_Opposite her, the man moved forward and they stared at each other in the flickering light of the grey room. The stranger's face came into focus as his intimidating figure came within five meters from Ariadne._

_His features emerged from the distance, heavily imprinted wrinkles and a prominent scar across his right cheek told of a rugged man. Perhaps in his forties, his dark blue bulging eyes seemed too large for his face.  
_

_**—**  Who are you?- Ariadne questioned, growing impatient. He moved toward Ariadne and the latter took a careful step back. Her cold fury burnt with dangerous intensity as he trailed even closer, bringing the man to a halt.— I wouldn't do that if I were you- she warned, already clenching her fists in anticipation._

_The man didn't answer and opted for slowly taking his gloves off. His menacing grin twinkled in his eyes, placing the leather fabric on the broad table. Ariadne breathed heavily, getting rather impatient._

_— I'll ask again, who are you?- s_ _he hadn't trained in a long time; all her martial arts instructors had resigned within the first week. The last one had definitely made an impression before leaving: she'd kicked the door closed after Ariadne unintentionally broke her a clavicle. Despite her lack of knowledge, Ariadne wouldn't leave without a fight, if circumstances came to that._

_**—**  The thing is...- his voice was hoarse and gravelly, but understandable — I don't really think it matters, miss Lambros.- Ariadne's nostrils flared when a smug smirk flashed the man's expression. _

_**—** Excuse me?- the look on her face had been taken over by a far angrier one as well upon hearing the stranger's response. Her fists clenched and Ariadne shifted in her position, but only a little, making sure there was still a decent range between them._

_Time seemed to have come to an abrupt stop. The murderous looking man with the dark brown jacket took a few steps to his right, and she mimicked hiz actions, settling what looked like a circling dance. It was hard to identify which of them was suppossed to be the mouse, the weak prey, since they both looked like dangerous hungry cats._

_Staring each other, accurately judging the distance and contemplating his next move, the stranger broke silence which had only been filled by his own audible breathing._

_**—** You should know better than to intrude on your father's world, Miss Lambros.- He slanted a look at her out of the corner of his eye and Ariadne could tell he sensed the dark undercurrent of her mood. With a swift motion, the stranger took one of the chairs from the meeting room next to him, sliding its wheels and sitting nonchalantly in front of her, legs crossed. He interlocked his fingers over the exposed knee, waiting for her to part her lips._

**—** _**His** world?- Ariadne immediately let out a hollow laugh, cocking her head with disgust  **—** You should know better than to speak of things you know nothing about.- the fire in her voice had nearly reached its boiling point. _

_**—** Is that right?- he murmured  **—** All Elpis, they whisper you're something else, giggling like titillated fools...- the scar on his face seemed to have gotten darker as the baleful words left his mouth  **—**  You walk among them like a murderous tiger, treating everyone like preys caught in your paws...- the man continued, tilting his head and shifting his jaw to the side  **—** And they are all busy staring at you, mesmerized over how beautiful you are.... utterly oblivious that you're mere seconds from chewing them up and spitting them out.- Ariadne scowled but the man didn't pay attention to her  **—** You think you are dangerous because you seem dangerous, little one. But I know something they don't.- he then faced her, eyes like daggers._

_**—** And what's that?- she demanded with a tight-lipped smile, rocking on her heels. She was intrigued, but also aware the man was just stalling. Her father knew she was there and Ariadne hadn't taken that lightly, but one thing at a time: she needed to deal with this man first. This man who talked like he knew her.  **—** Care to enlighten me?_

_The suffocating tension expanded, wrapping around both of them and shutting the rest of the world out. Ariadne glanced away, suddenly feeling small and overly exposed.The stranger's legs then uncrossed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the upper part of his faded jeans and clasping his hands together again. Turning his head up to watch Ariadne, he lowered his voice and indulged her with an answer and she somehow found the courage to look at him.  
_

_**—** You're weak- the stranger stated matter-of-factly, seemingly bored. Only the tightness of his posture revealed his true demeanor. Ariadne hugged herself, bracing for whatever was to come next  **—** And ridiculously sentimental. Tigers don't cry over lives they take. They just take, little one.... - he carried on. The way he casually mentioned killing people as if explaining someone how to cook a simple dish turned her blood ice cold **—** It's their purpose, it's what's expected from them. But you?- he scoffed— Miss Lambros, you are a nothing but a sheep in wolf's clothing_. _  
_

_Ariadne gulped, rapidly blinking the tears threatening to come out away. She edged swiftly away from him, with no intentions to please him and prove his point. A sheep? Really? His words had made her feel so inconsequential it almost pained her._

_**—** You're playing a treacherous game with me and I don't like it- Ariadne pointed. Both their faces were unreadable: no fear, no invitational smirk. _ _Shaking her head and practically daring him to stand up and get closer again, she spoke again._ _**—** You don't know me, yet your words reek of knowledge of cause. What makes you say I'm not in fact a wolf?- she had thoughtlessly approached him, eager to hear more. Her ego had received a low blow and Ariadne was hungry for confrontation_

_The stranger then stood, folding both arms over his broad chest. He didn't fear a woman in the least, but when she closed the distance between them, he had been close to changing that disposition._

_**—** Oh, I've seen wolves.- his eyes widened theatrically  **—** Furthermore, I am one.The qualities of wolves run in your family, Miss. Their sharp tongues, their bloody fists, their thirst for answers... - his voice somberly faded, lost in thought, and Ariadne didn't understand the meaning behind his silence._

_**—** Well? Carry on, then.- she urged him, wincing. Her muscles were tensed and aching underneath her leather clothes  **—** What do you mean by that?- the summoned kept a calm attitude, his expression almost tired before vacantly glancing back at her, offering no response whatsoever **—** What? Too annoying? Is that why you think being strong is not a real key attribute of mine?-he rolled his eyes exasperatedly, his curt tone swimming in impatience._

_**—** I don't know, wasn't that your brother's thing? _ _being a pain in the ass...?_ _\- he had no time to smirk because Ariadne's balled fist collided with his mouth, throwing him backward._  

_As he stumbled, tha man nearly fell over, rubbing his chin with his palm. Her action certainly took him by surprise._

_His  tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. However, he chuckled bitterly, wiping the red liquid with his sleeve._

_**—** Oh, I'm sure you can do better than that, Miss.- he winked before jolting forward and launching at her._

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

_  
_

_The elevator had wooden walls with mirrors, blue carpet, a golden handrail, no buttons, only a touch screen. Helio pressed his hand against the small glass panel. A sensor read his fingerprints, verified them, and activated the elevator. The doors slid shut and the large mechanic box rose to the indicated floor without stopping._

_Nobody else ever used it. Nor did it ever stop at any of the other floors in the building unless Helio really needed to._

_Helio stepped inside his office paying careful attention to the outside as he heard Ariadne's voice emerging from the door sweep. He barely glanced around the room, inspecting what Ariadne had been touching, reading, misplacing. His eyes roamed with exhaustion, lingering on the discrete closet door next to the elevator._

_He sighed, as he already knew Ariadne had gone through his personal computer. The security camera had sent an alert to his phone and he had told the guard to not do anything. He would take care of it, and he did. Before meeting Alex, Helio had called his favorite goon to interject her escape._

_His heavy footsteaps trailed to his desk chair and he leaned back, waiting. The tip of his left hand fingers continuosly tapped on the wooden surface, keeping a steady rhythm. As the conmotion outside his office built up, he noted the verbal dispute had grown into a violent confrontation. Helio closed his eyes and ran his hand across his forehead, seemingly able to feel the tension behind his face._

_Picking up his phone, he called the guard lieutenant, a close friend, requesting his presence. He briefly explained the situation, demanding the officer to bring along four other guards with him. Helio smiled sadly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and toying with a paper clip. He remained silent until he heard the main door lock open and when the loud thuds banging travelled up the stairs, only then did he stand up, fixing his attire._

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

****

 

 

_She gracefully ducked the first few punches, panting slightly, but the man then slid one of his legs under hers, and Ariadne down to the floor. The latter crawled furiously with her hands only to be deterred by the man yanking on her foot._

_Ariadne took her free limb and kicked him in the leg, using this distraction as an opportunity to finally get away from him. He released his grip on her and she rolled on herself multiple times, gaining some distance as she tried pushing herself up into a sitting position._

_The man regained his balance and she cautiously stared at him. His expression was still impassive, the man's training clearly still holding up. She slowly went back to her feet, expecting the attacker's next movement. Ariadne's face was pounding._

_**—** Don't worry- she assured the scarred man, stretching her sore ankle  **—** I can do this all day.- Her fists covered her face in a classic boxing position as Ariadne aproached him, daringly, and there was pleasure in the stranger's face._

_**—** Good- he nodded, and when Ariadne went for him, he gripped one of her wrists, pushing her arm upward and the young woman cried out in discomfort. She welcomed the pain and saw the second blow come for her abdomen._

_Another wave of agony jolted throughout Ariadne's features when his clenched fist met her cheekbone, momentarily letting her go as the rest of her body took in the impact as the rest of her body took in the impact._

_Ariadne endeavored to scoot back away from the man but was stopped by an iron grip suddenly around her waist and lips at her ear._

_**—** You know, Atlas never struck me as a nosy kind of guy.- his raw voice brutal against her. Ariadne struggled against him, shooting her right leg out but her movements were far too slow and he ducked each attack effortlessly.  **—** He never cared about your father's world but then again...- his hands slowly travelled from her waist, and the stranger seized her arms, trapping them to her side. **—**... I guess the apple never falls far from the tree, right?- he pushed her roughly, in attempts of causing her stumble and falling on her face, but she was only waiting for him to release her._

_With an agile gesture Ariadne grabbed the hem of his sleeve forcefully, kicking his back a few times and shoving the man against the wall. His legs weakened and he dropped to the ground._

_**—** Oh but i_ _t is my world too- she countered sharply, shooting him a murderous glare._ _Blood dripped_  down  _her nose_ , and  _her_  lips were puffed and cracked.  _Bruised and winded, she grabbed the foot of the man and pulled him away from the wall, dragging him closer to her._

_Practically sitting on top of him, she delivered multiple punches to his face. With each time she brought a fist to the disfigured man's face, his nose snapped more and more, and it didn't take long for her to feel his arms loose their tension and fall limp on his sides in surrender._

_Ceasing her attack, she stared at the almost unconscious man, panting. His features swollen and filled with several cuts. Under the jacket, his white shirt mottled with crimson._

_She gritted her teeth and swung herself back up, spitting blood next to the crawling man's head. She knew that was the moment to leave, but something inside her had ignited and now she wanted more._ _More violence, more pain, more release._

_And so, her wishes were granted._

_Ariadne inclined while embracing her stomach, slightly out of breath. Sweat beaded up on her hairline to her chest, travelling down her neck and underarms. The leather tank top that she had on was drenched and clung to her body with tackiness and dampness, she immediately loathed her current choice of clothing, savouring the bitter taste of regret._

_She sighed, pushing the tangled hair away from her face. Ariadne then held out her hands in front of her eyes and couldn't help but notice how shaky they were. She moved one of them up, reaching for a particular aching spot at the side of her forehead. The liquid felt warm and thick against her trembling fingers, and when she lifted her palm, Ariadne confirmed the sweat had in fact been blood._

_A loud gasp left her lips when five silhouettes abruptly stormed into the main room. She instantly recognized the lieutenant, followed by four guards holding long black metal night sticks; Obeying a signal the former had provided with one single flashing movement of his hand, the troopers positioned themselves against each side of the room, glued to their spots: exactly five paces out, one guard for each wall and no corner of the place not covered by at least one set of eyes._

_Eventually, everyone's gaze landed on Ariadne's alarmed figure. She noticed them shifting their weight from one foot to the other, in expectation for new commands. The young woman grimaced after shooting a quick glance at the lieutenant, inspecting his prominent scowl._

_His sparse grey hair was firmly tucked behind the dark purple peaked cap which with an ever present shadow smoothed out the wrinkles covering his features. However, said contour gave the intimidating officer a way darker appearance as his straight posture lent him the air of a bird of prey._

_The lieutenand then lifted one of his white gloved clenched fist without showcasing any particular emotion. Ariadne's heart skipped a beat, fully aware of what said signal meant. Very slowly and never tearing his eyes from her, the man's hand began to open._

_The guards flied at her, ignoring the battered stranger laying on the ground. Ariadne knew they expected it to be five on one, all over in a bloody flash. Things wouldn't go their way, not at all._ _In mere seconds the determined young woman had taken two down, effortlessly dodging the electric shocks and knocking them to the ground with two swift blows. Despite her fighting skills she felt a pungent flash of pain across her face. The back of one guard's hand would leave a horrible bruise on her cheekbone, she was sure._

_Throughout the brief yet intense altercate the remaining three troopers had gone back to their previous marks, in resting position. They stood very still, almost like statues. Apart from the accelerated rise and fall of their chests, the guards made no movement whatsoever._

_She crouched down, noticing the subtle flare of her own nostrils. Ariadne took a deep breath, ready to stand up and lash out once more. However a rush of air swooped in, pushing hair off her face, and a familiar voice dissipated her frantic thoughts. The new presence in the room drew her full attention._

_With his slight curving lips and deep stare, Helio's demeanor projected an air of complacent authority without even trying. His face was a mask of boredom, but his green eyes bored little holes into Ariadne's head, where they were focused._

_No words came out of his mouth at first, his hand was still firmly pressed around the cold door knob. During that frozen second between stand off and fighting, Ariadne saw Helio's eyes flick from her to the unconscious battered man with the scarred on his face, but his expression remained utterly blank. She didn't catch any emotions; not even a hint of anger or disappointment, but it that was no novelty; she had grown up watching the man standing before her, she was familiar with the extent of Helio's coldness. And that's why Ariadne knew the reason he had decided to show up with the guard right away. They were there not to kill her but to have her arrested._

_Helio's office was the obviously drawn line, and she had deliberately crossed it, with no regrets. No family ties mattered when secrets were involved, she realized, and the protection her last name had granted her so far had been finally removed._

_**—** You know...- despite her father's nonexistent smirk, Helio's dry timbre carried an evident humorous undertone, but it was only obvious to her. The Lambros leader walked a few steps towards her, hands in pockets. Ariadne noticed the subtle glimpses of hidden amusement worming their way into his words and decided not to interrumpt his speech; she was busy anyway, cautiously watching her own back and looking around her position  **—**... the moment Cerberus told me his ID watch had gone missing, I knew you had something to do with it._

_She bitterly chuckled under her breath, the sound echoing across the unnaturally quiet room. The face of Ariadne's twin brother flashed across Helio's thoughts like fireworks on a dark night. Ariadne could still manage sarcasm, despite her unfavorable circumstances and Helio couldn't help thinking about how much of her resembled Atlas. His son constantly hovered at the back of his mind – a distant memory Helio couldn't forget._

_Rising from the floor, Ariadne tried to place the majority of her body weight on her good ankle as she brushed the dust off her pants._

_**—** Gone missing, huh?- she lifted a sly eyebrow, questioning smugly  **—** And here's me thinking I had borrowed it in good faith...- she mocked gently, reaching for the device inside her pocket and quickly tossing it at Helio's feet. The latter narrowed his eyes but kept his cool, taking the watch and handing it to the Lieutenant, who shoved it in a zipped pocket. _

_As a child Ariadne used to get under Helio's skin all the time, but it had been a long time since anything really affected him. He then sighed heavily, tilting his head and holding Ariadne's gaze, contemplating how to proceed. She quirked an eyebrow at him in response, defiantly._ _Rolling his eyes, Helio threw his head back, his neck cracking loudly with the motion; he sensed the muscles in his upper body straining from a clear need to hit something._

_**—** What is it going to take for you, Ariadne?- Helio shot an accusatory glance at her, but underneath that he just seemed tired, bored. She didn't answer right away, opting for a concealed expression. Their relationship had been problematic for a while now, and Helio was already used to dealing with her temper. He'd assumed he'd seen it all, that her rebellious phase was finally coming to an end... however Ariadne had done what she'd never dared to do before.  **—** What will it take to make you stop?- his voice was cool and monotone and it nearly drove Ariadne mad. Helio's stare was cold and shuttered, his features hard and unreadable. He'd caught her and he was angry._

_— Oh, don't give me that bullshit...- she spat back— You know very well the answer to that!- she countered with her outraged eyes glaring her seemengly unperturbed father. The truth. It would take the truth. But saying it out loud would be like shouting to the void. Talking to her father was like shouting to the void._

_**—** I take no joy in this, Ariadne...- he clarified, ignoring the hostility on her eyes _ _**—**... but see, you leave me no choice...- s_ _he knew he actually meant that, but it didn't matter at all. Helio then nodded at the lieutenant as a signal to take action. **—** If she starts throwing furniture, just duck .- he mumbled, pursing his lips. _

_Ariadne tore her eyes away from her father and whipped around, glaring indignantly at the approaching guards and turning her back on them. She didn't try to make a run for it, even Ariadne knew how to weight her options and there was no way out of the situation._

_The slight pressure of the small unperceivable pendrive against her skin reminded her every loss had its fair reward. Those archives were hers. Ariadne felt two pairs of firm hands come from behind. One of the guards gripped her shoulders and the other her arms, preventing her from leaving. She snorted, shaking her head in amusement. She wouldn't run, but she sure as hell would have fun with them._

_Ariadne stomped on the guard's foot, then his knee, freeing herself. The guard dropped his baton and fell to the ground in agony. The second guard whipped the nightstick from his belt and flicked it open but Ariadne raised an arm to block it; her elbow then flew out, ramming into his stomach with a hard thump, causing the guard to fall next to his comrade.  
_

_**—** As entertaining as this is... - Helio chimed in, rising his voice and keeping a concise tone. Ariadne halted, briefly glancing at the crawling men scooting away from her. With a new signal, this time from the lieutenant himself, the remaining two standing guards trailed cautiously towards her.  **—** Enough.- he scolded her in an irritated tone. **—** You've made your bed, now lie in it._

_She huffed but stayed put, suddenly feeling like a child when her cheeks heated. The new guard gripped her arm just above the elbow. His grip was so tight Ariadne didn't even bother to move this time. The other armed man attempted to do the same, only to be interrupted by the sound of Helio clicking his tongue, drawing everyone's attention, Ariadne's included._

_**—** Bind her.- he simply stated, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at her solemnly. Ariadne stood still, watching one of the troopers pulling a set of handcuffs off his belt._

**—** _I love the kinky type, love, but right now I'm not in the mood- she mumbled in a teasing manner, without any kind of response from the guard's part. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her father again. His expression had turned neutral again and Ariadne wanted to punch him._

_The guards  pinned her arms at the small of her back before Ariadne could catch her breath and put up another struggle. She struggled against his hold, but only for a second._   _It wasn't until the moment she noticed the harsh metal bound her wrists that she spoke again._

_**—** You really going to go through with this, aren't you?- she questioned exasperatedly, seemingly unable to hold back her tongue.  **—** I would have expected you to at least...- Helio spoke over her protest as the first guard went back to his previous standing position next to the lieutenant._

_**—** This is on you, Ariadne.- he cocked his head, motioning the main door. It was time to go. Her lips made an exaggerated pout, and she then flashed a smile at him._

_**—** You can bet it is.- she replied stonily, barely looking his way. As he was opening the door, Helio blocked the exit with his arm and turned to Ariadne, asking one final question, the one which had been burning inside his head._

_**—** You came down here looking for something...- he stated tensely, with a curt nod and a brief pause.  **—** Did you find it?- Ariadne nodded instantly, biting the inside of her cheeks. She parted her lips in a contemplative manner, but closed them shortly after. _

_**—** Not exactly- she admitted, frowning  **—** I came here looking for something, yet I found myself mesmerized by your decoration skills...- she taunted heatedly **—**... I mean, so many pictures of us!- her father then sighed, removing his arm from the door frame and darting his eyes away from her for a moment._

_**—** Lieutenant.- Helio raised his voice again, preparing the tone for a clear order. Ariadne's heart hammered wildly inside her chest. **—** Now, would you please escort my daughter to a cell? Whichever one you find most appropriate is okay.- the officer in charge nodded quickly, giving commands here and there. She pulled and tugged with her entire body, but the guard kept her in place and ushered her forward. Ariadne wiggled again, feeling the guard moving behind her, pushing her towards the exit._

_**—** Tell me, did you pick the office furniture yourself? What was the theme?- she pressed, struggling with the binds on her wrists. Her fingers curled into claws as she wiggled against the handcuffs. Her voice shifted, uttering a furious shout **—** A mere reflection of how dead you are inside?!- she egged on, moving to the sides, fighting the guard's pushes as they crossed the entrance._

_Helio never made a sound, never flinched, and silently witnessed her youngest child going to jail. The last thing Ariadne saw, out of the corner of her eye, was Helio's frowning profile tilting down, as he bit his lower lip. The shadows falling on his face made him look concerned, visibly upset, but Ariadne couldn't be sure._

_That would be Ariadne's first night in prision._

 

__

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

 

_It had been five days in S.C., as the faded letters on her worn out uniform indicated. Solitary confinement. A stern-looking female guard stood at the doorway just outside the room, to prevent her from leaving._

_The prison cell was a hollow cube of concrete, one way in, one heavily barred window behind her connected to the venting system._

_In there she could have no idea how much time had passed or even if it was night or day. It was totally disorientating by design, and she was sure that given enough time a person could forget their own name in there._

_The isolation was total and the stimulation was zero. No sound, dim light, no furniture of any kind. They wouldn't let her shower either -but she was thankful for that. The small pendrive was still carefully placed underneath her underwear._

_Her father hadn't visited nor announced when the end of her punishment would be. Sometimes she feared he would she would slowly go mad, theorizing about the secrets of her family and sharing them with the emptiness of the room, only to receive the wall's blank stare in return. She would look at the paint that had started to chip off as time passed -or gouged by other prisoners - anything to pass time. That was all an inmate in S.C. could do._

_As she sat cross legged on her thin mattress, Ariadne closed her eyes, focusing on the silence. Sliding her fingers over her clothes, right above where the hidden device was, she smiled, lightly. And then she thought._

_She planned._

_She plotted._

_And her smiled grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.269 words. My gift to you. This is the end of the flashback. Thank you so much for your patience! Next chapter will be about our loved characters meeting Helio. HOLY SHIT. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote/ comment <3 It really means a lot!
> 
> Jx


	13. ❛Let's meet the man.❜

 

**—** The leader of Elpis, Helio...- Ariadne whispered, leaving out the small matter of her being his daughter. Her initial perception of the kind of people were had in fact been quite positive, but that didn't imply they wouldn't use her family ties as leverage given the opportunity. No, they couldn't know that, at least not yet.  **—** He's requested me to see him and I must bring you with me- she continued, wincing before dragging her eyes away from the ship's window and turning around to face them all again.

A subdued scoff was heard and the mood shifted to a vicious silence as they looked at each other somewhat nervously. Ariadne nodded to herself, alerted by the noticeable reluctance to comply reflected on their tense postures. Bellamy cleared his throat, directing his eyes close to the light so that Ariadne could have a clear view of his expression.

**—** What if we refused to go with you?- he shot her a cautious look. Bellamy knew the answer already and she licked her lips, closing her eyes for a brief second.

**—** Let's get something straight- she announced stonily as her gaze lingered on everyone's eyes. **—** You are strangers- Ariadne carried on, fully aware that at that point she was a tangle of unidentified feelings.  **—**...but you also seem reasonable....- there was a hint of defiance hidden somewhere deep beneath the calm tone of her voice  **—**...which is why I trust you can understand that my people need to make sure your presence here doesn't represent a threat to their safety.- Ariadne's words made sense, of course, but circumstances that involved feeling powerless weren't particularly something the group could easily stand. 

She guessed they were too used to being in charge and figured Helio would notice it as well. Oh, well, they had a big storm coming then.

**—** We already told you  _we are not_ \- Clarke stepped forward, clenching her jaw in annoyance.  **—** And we also agreed on blindly following you down here, as those were your terms- the blonde pointed out, nodding exhasperatedly.

**—** There is no hidden agenda, Ariadne- Murphy had silently approached her and placed one hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.  **—** We don't have anywhere else to go.- he simply stated and Raven nodded, pursing her lips from where she stood.

Staring at John's bright blue eyes, Ariadne couldn't help but mull over in her mind the details of the situation at hand. She really wanted to trust these people, but that wasn't the way she'd been brought up.

With a humorless chuckle, she turned to Bellamy and Clarke once more, pushing away any bitterness or skepticism triggered by Clarke's words. Everyone had an agenda, Ariadne knew that much, but that didn't even matter at the moment, so she spoke again.

**—** You are... -and she motioned every figure standing before her  **—** the first people to ever land in our territory in over 200 years. -Ariadne's voice had unconsciously gotten lower.  **—** This isn't something Helio will take lightly- she reasoned, slowly uncrossing her arms.  **—** Way I see it, this can go one of two ways, and neither will be very much fun for anyone...- she tilted her head, making sure everyone was paying attention.  **—** unless you come with me and prove your...   _decency._ \- she bit her lip, holding back a smile.  **—** My promise to you is that I'll try everything in my power to give you a chance to use your voice.

**—** So you're saying the only thing that gives us a chance at getting through this is going with you...- the Girlfriend broke her icy silence  **—**... but either way we could get killed or locked up at any moment?- she raised an eyebrow at Ariadne, who only nodded in response.  **—**... So much for a land of second chances.- her sarcastic voice making Ariadne's blood boil.

The latter had her hands planted on her hips and a frustrated expression on her face. The remarks game was getting quite annoying. Her cheeks filled with air, then she huffed in irritation.

**—** At least by coming with me you have a chance. If you stay here and wait for them to come down there won't be much of a dialogue.- she hinted and Echo looked at Bellamy.

**—** It's up to you, Bellamy.- without removing her eyes from Ariadne, the Girlfriend's tone softened with the mention of his name.

Bellamy's eyes fixed on their hostess, his lips slightly parted; Octavia's voice emerging from the back of the group interrupted him. It wasn't up to him, or at least not entirely.

**—** We should drop this and just do it- she walked menacingly towards Ariadne. **—** It's not like we have any other options, do we? There's a damn ring of fire covering the entire planet! - the petite woman snapped, gesturing to the ship they were in before glancing sharply at Echo. Octavia had a point and everyone knew it. Narrowing her eyes, she continued.  **—** Face it, we're trapped and now we're wasting time we don't even have. - Octavia concluded, before storming off. The rest rushed towards the security cameras, trying to figure out where she had gone. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ariadne hurriedly followed suit, not really sure about anything anymore. They hadn't given her a chance to clarify it wasn't necessary for them all to go with her, she just needed the leaders. 

Their rushed footsteps echoed through the long, cold hallways of the Eligius ship, but Octavia didn't bother to look at  Ariadne. She figured Octavia was heading for the ship's door, but when the latter took an unexpected turn around another dimly lit corner, things got even more confusing. A set of mirrored glass doors slid open, revealing yet another part of the ship way more infinite-looking than the previous ones Ariadne had briefly glanced at earlier when she was on her way to the bridge.

They silently walked inside the dark room, and the light was too dim for Ariadne to recognize anything. She heard Octavia tap a digital surface, catching her attention as beeping sounds followed each finger pressing a button. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and Ariadne's eyes widened at the sight of never ending rows of cryo pods, all of them occupied.

As her gaze roamed frantically, counting, her lower lip trembled the moment realization hit her. There were, at least, about 300 people sleeping and soon enough Bellamy, Echo, Clarke and Jordan arrived, visibly panting.

**—** O, what the hell do you think you're doing?! - Bellamy exclaimed breathlessly, approaching them.

**—** You know we can't wake them up...- Clarke shook her head, frowning at Octavia's erratic behaviour. Ariadne remained silent, opting for turning her body towards one side of the room, allowing them privacy.

She didn't really feel capable of paying attention to them anyway: the pods were the only thing she could see. The surfaces of the pods were frosted along their edges, but not enough to hide the size of each body.

Men, women, even children were laying there before Ariadne. Despite feeling overwhelmed and slightly dizzy, her mind kept racing, flooded with uncertainity.

Way past the echo of her own voice, Ariadne could still catch bits and pieces of the conversation going on behind her. Relaxing her horrified expression, she blinked a few tears away, concentrating. Jordan could still see her profile, and his eyes never left her side. His worried demeanor only perceivable by Ariadne but she didn't meet his gaze.

**—** I wasn't going to- Octavia's voice sounded harsh and Ariadne was sure the look on her face was mirroring her tone. She gave them a bewildered glance as her footsteps trailed closer to the four.

**—** Guys...- Jordan hesitantly whispered, looking intently at Ariadne's troubled expression, but everyone was too caught up in the conversation to hear the young boy.

**—** We will do what we have to, but these people are not going anywhere- Echo grumbled, looking at the closed doors seethingly. The bottled up questions emerged from the corners of Ariadne's mind, where they had been pushed to until that very moment.

**—** I wasn't going to wake them!- Octavia protested immediately.  **—** It's not my fault that...- the Girlfriend's voice interrupted her.

**—** What, Octavia?- she snarled.  **—** Which part of this  _isn't_ your fault?!- Echo spat bitterly. Drama. Octavia replied with another curt remark.

**—** Uhm guys....?- Jordan tried again, this time looking at his people, but the trembling voice that came out of his lips was still too weak to catch everyone's attention. Ariadne had in fact heard him, but decided to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping.

Bellamy was the only one within earshot and he turned to look at Jordan. The latter nodded towards Ariadne and Bellamy eyed her up and down, analyzing the visible side of her face. Ariadne was still in a stupor as the mechanical sound of the door shutting sounded in behind Bellamy and an agitated John Murphy crossed the distance.

He blinked in surprise as he spotted Ariadne's figure behind the rest of his friends, casting her an odd look.

**—** Oh, I didn't think you would show her the army already.- he looked at her smirking with a light snort. 

**—** Murphy...- Bellamy sighed, knowing it was too late. A dejected look appeared on their faces immediately and Murphy's face contorted with guilt as he cursed himself internally.

The word kept repeating itself in her brain like a broken record. Army. Army. Army.

An army. They had an army sleeping, waiting.

A damn army.

She tore her eyes away from scanning the sleeping strangers and turned around, glaring at him indignantly.  Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her, his big hands still resting on his hips, but Ariadne's eyes were fixated on Echo with surprise and alert written all over them. Being too immerse in the pods and the questions in her head, Ariadne hadn't noticed earlier when they burst into the room that the scowling woman had been carrying a sword. Her stomach churned and Ariadne took careful steps back.

**— _Who the hell are you, people?_ - ** she questioned with distrust, eyeing them with utter hostility. Now she was the one scowling.

 

 

A hint of guilt flashed across Bellamy's face as well. Ariadne rolled her eyes unimpressed and shook her head, showcasing strong displeasure at the group's silence. She looked up to find Clarke glancing at her with an apologetic expression.

**—** It's not whay you think, Ariadne...- she muttered, but Ariadne's icy stare forced her to stop talking.

**—** Yes, you're probably right... - Ariadne looked at her disapprovingly.  **—**... considering I don't know the first thing about you, people.- she pointed out heatedly.

**—** We'll tell you everything. -Bellamy interjected in a reassuringly way. He felt tension begin to knot in his neck.  **—** Whatever you want to know, we'll tell you.

Ariadne's expression hardened at his calm words, gritting her teeth as she moved forwards, placing herself closer, standing beside Bellamy. The latter opened his mouth again, ready to offer her anything yet again, waiting patiently for a reply from Ariadne. His eyes met hers but all she did was shake her head slowly, disgust still evident on her features.

**—**  It's too late for me to be the one asking the questions- she scoldingly announced, none of the previous kindness could be found in her voice anymore. **—** Choose whoever's coming with me and meet me outside in five minutes.- Eyes vacantly staring at the floor, Ariadne walked away from them, bumping Clarke's shoulder on her way out.  **—** I'm leaving with or without you.- she concluded before stroding away with anger.

John stared at the doors, right at the spot Ariadne had just crossed before dissappearing behind the walls of a corner at the end of the hallway.

**—** There goes the good first impression- he murmured, turning his attention back to the rest.

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

 

Nodding with a vacant stare to the big elevator, Ariadne watched Clarke, Echo, Shaw and Bellamy load themselves hurriedly into the metallic box without a word. The latter took a glance at her as she went inside as well, but Ariadne immediately turned her back at them and touched the last number on the digital screen.

When the doors closed, Ariadne leaned her right side back against the transparent elevator glass wall, fighting against the annoying trapped feelings inside of her with her eyes tightly shut. Shaw nudged Clarke's side, forcing her to look her left, where a security camera's yellow light kept blinking. Echo had followed their line of sight too and squared her shoulders as a buzzing sound was heard and metal beneath their feet rose up from the ground. Clarke and Echo both noticed a twinkle of light on the elevator operating panel and then looked at each other in silent recognition. Helio knew they were coming. Would there be guards awaiting outside the elevator?

The thought never crossed Ariadne's mind as she knew her father too well. Helio wanted a show, not a quick, silent arrest. That would be too clean, too... boring. She counted the floors mentally, fully aware it was a long way up. The elevator shuddered around the five as they began their slow ascent and Echo wished to have her sword with her but Bellamy's words had been firm when he asked her to go unarmed. 

They went past each level quickly and noiselessly and Ariadne merely arched her nostrils in disdain.

**—** He will probably try to manipulate you. - Ariadne warned despite her still being offended by the sleeping army.  **—** He loves playing with people's weaknesses so... don't show him any. - she added without turning to face them. Ariadne didn't know why she felt the need to forewarn them, but she did it anyway.  **—** Helio is good at persuading the crowds.

The four behind her exchanged nervous looks, but Bellamy took a few steps forward, placing himself next to Ariadne, glacing at her from the corner of his eye. She didn't meet his gaze; too anxious unfortunately to really care about his intentions.

**—** Anything else?- he asked playfully with a wry smile and wiggling eyebrows, however the stiffness of his body gave away his state. Ariadne tried to hold back a small grin but failed.

It pleased Bellamy to know he had found a way under her skin of getting through her angry surface. His eyes travelled from one side of the elevator to the other in expectation, surprised to realize -when he checked the numbers on the panel- that they still had at least five more minutes of ascent left.

Mouth pressed in a thin line, Shaw observed the numbers change on the screen and paid attention to the conversation between Bellamy and Ariadne, too curious to not to eavesdrop. He then noticed Echo doing the exact same thing.

Shaw wanted to ask her all kinds of things, but chose not to bring these inquiries to Ariadne's already troubled mind.

Unfortunately questions weren't the only uncomfortable passengers bugging in Shaw's mind. Deep down he knew it would take some time for everyone to get used to him being a new addition to the group, especially given the history between him and Charmaine and Shaw's role in the enemy's side. He also knew it it would take him just as much time to understand them; but at least he would be around Raven, a feeling that had conforted him more than he'd be willing to admit.

**—** _You are not prisoners_. -Ariadne muttered more to herself than to Bellamy as the elevator continued its way up, locking eyes with him for a brief second. **—** Whatever he says... don't let him convince them otherwise.

Clarke bit her lip. She was intrigued too, to say the least. This Helio man Ariadne had mentioned, their leader, sounded like a true gem. She took the opportunity to speak and voice her curiosity.

**—** Do we even have a chance?- Clarke whispered hoarsely, resting her own back against the wall, mimicking Ariadne's actions from earlier. After a few minutes of utter silence,the latter looked back at her, softening her worried expression.

**—** I think I might be able to help- she suggested, but the hesitancy in her tone caused her assurance to lack the confidence she had intented to inspire. Clarke nodded nonetheless.

**—** How?- Echo's urgent voice questioned suddenly, and everyone looked at her.  **—** How would you help us?- she insisted with impatience and Ariadne turned her back to her, facing once again the numbers. She knew what she would say to Helio, but the intel behind her blackmailing intentions had to be kept to herself. That was if she wanted it to work out.

**—** I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.- Ariadne shrugged, this time her tone more firm.

 

 

The heavy elevator ground to a hault, issuing just the faintest of wheezes as the brakes functioned. Then its doors opened, revealing theempty creamy corridor with marble sculptures that led to the main hall. The hundreds of chandeliers and fancy lamps were lit, giving the atmosphere of the entire room the illusion of regular daylight. Ariadne first peeked out from inside the elevator, searching right and left for anyone who might be looking for them.

Two guards in full uniform were marching towards her from the far left, but as she watched they peeled away, turning to a doorway located farther along the corridor. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and take those first steps.

Ariadne felt a hand on her arm, preventing her from leaving the elevator. She looked at him out the corner of her eye with interest.

**—** Whatever happens to us in there...- Bellamy's voice faded and Ariadne nodded in understanding. It wasn't those three words but the way Bellamy said them that tied Ariadne's stomach into knots.  **—**...  _Thank you_ ,  _Ariadne_.- as her name rolled off his tongue, Bellamy's hand left her arm.

Turning him to face him completely, Ariadne sighed lightly and gave Bellamy a short nod before glancing at the remaining three people inside the elevator. After exchanging determined looks, she faced the corridor once more and made her way outside, feeling her anger fading away fast.

Ariadne began to stride along the ostentatious passage, feeling the group trailing after her, taking in every detail in astonishment. She made her way past several semi-open doorways, glancing like lightning inside only to see each one of the rooms packed with people. Her father had indeed gathered many citizens as possible to witness the arrival of the strangers and Ariadne felt more disgusted than usual.

**—** Wow, this is...- Bellamy whispered with wide eyes as he hastened to keep up with her and his friends did the same to follow him.

**—** Yeah, I wish I could give you all a proper tour but...- she teased, slightly out of breath. — Maybe next time- she added, with a soft chuckle.

**—** Ariadne, this place looks like a maze- Shaw chimed in, smirking at the large paintings.— A fancy maze.- This made Ariadne grin even more. It was crazy how desperately they were trying to hold on to their sense humor despite the precarious situation being truly delicate.

**—** Yeah, and it's a hell to clean up.- she jokingly said to him, yet her eyes never left the end of the corridor, their destination.

After a few more minutes, they eventually reached the twin golden doors to the main hall. "Throne room (or sometimes hall)" was a name Ariadne and Alex had invented for Helio's preferential part of the mansion when they were in their early teens. Inspired by how amused they were about everyone in Elpis treating the Lambros family like royalty, they came up with the term and stuck to it.

Bellamy stopped next to her, causing everyone else to follow suit. As she reached for the cold knob, she eyed them all one final time. They were just a few metres from Helio and Ariadne could barely contain her anxiety. By Helio's orders, the multitude had congregated on each side of the room, leaving a vast free hallway, delimited by a bright red carpet.

**—** Ready?- Ariadne asked and they merely nodded. **—** Let's meet the man, then- she uttered lowly, hoping Alex would be around as they had planned earlier and pushing the heavy door open with a screech.

 

**»»————-　✼　————-««**

 

 

Ariadne and the group pushed through the central gateway, apparently unnoticed by the people there. They were on their feet, quietly talking amongst each other, so most of them had their backs turned to Ariadne and the rest; they seemed too focused on whatever was before their eyes.

That's when she spotted the tall figure standing by the end of the long carpet, right next to a ridiculous-looking throne Ariadne was way too familiar with. Helio.

He was on his back, talking to Cerberus and Jace. Oh, Jace. Ariadne wondered what had Jace come up with to distract Helio and buy her time, so she pinned a mental note for herself to ask him about it later. Clarke gulped at the sight of the leader of Elpis, and so did Shaw. Bellamy remained calm, or at least tried to, as he absent-mindedly caressed Echo's palm.

Ariadne blinked as she looked around, starting to catch her breath. She finally became aware of herself and her surroundings, and couldn't help but fear the worst -that somehow she had been risking everything for nothing. Dropping her hands to the sides of her body, her eyes roamed around, soon enough noticing the only person she had been looking for.

Alex and Irene were a few meters away, quietly observing everyone else. Irene knew their plan, but only to an extent. Alex would never risk his mother's safety and neither would Ariadne. The former looked rather fidgety, pulling at his collar every few moments and scratching his neck as he glanced towards the side doors.

It only took him a few extra seconds to notice her. Their eyes met and she nodded her head slowly. Alex softly pulled at Irene's side, motioning for her to follow him with a quick nod of his head. Without a word, Alex hurried up to Ariadne and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug; then he let out an airy breath of happiness, hiding his face in her hair.

— You're okay- he muttered with a small smile and she nodded repeatedly. 

Opening their eyes, they cherished for a brief moment each other's presence as their gaze held firm. Ariadne proceeded to hug Irene and introduce them quickly to Bellamy and the rest, who opted for saying nothing.

They moved to the side of the room to have more privacy. The hushed murmurs that travelled through the crowd had become audible accusations. Everyone's demeanor turned more and more agitated as minutes passed; the audience's impatience grew when as nothing happened and the apparent reason why they had all been summoned was nowhere in sight.

 

 

Bellamy and Clarke's glance went continuously from Helio to Ariadne and Alex, and Echo and Shaw kept checking the nearest exits.

**—** What's going on, Helio?- a man in the crowd yelled.   **—** We saw the dropship! Who are these people?- he pressed on.

**—** Yeah, we want to know!- a woman chimed in, raising her fist. **—** Are we safe?- People kept shouting at Helio, but his attention remained focused on Cerberus. Ariadne spotted the Lieutenant near him as well.

**—** Are you sure about this?- Alex whispered concernedly, leaning toward her. She raised an eyebrow, feeling the eyes on them a few feet away.

**—** There's no other way- she confirmed. **—** If my father wants a show, I'll give that to him.- she said smugly, not without shooting Helio her dirtiest look at the same time. Bellamy walked to them, his anxious energy practically tangible.

**—** We want the truth!- another voice hidden among the multitude shouted. **—** Why don't you tell us what's going on!- whispers of consensus followed the man's brave words and everyone kept bobbed their heads, explicitedly agreeing.

**—** So what do we do now, Ariadne?- he questioned rather uncomfortable. Across the hall, the shouting went louder, and Ariadne brushed past him, not really offering an answer. The noise dimmed significantly and Ariadne's loud voice cut through the massive room.

 

 

**—** _**Yeah, why don't you tell us what's going on?!** _

 

The whispers of the crowd ceased momentarily as everyone caught sight of Ariadne taking a few steps along the marvelous red carpet, only to be replaced by gasps at her boldness, punctuated by a few astonished chuckles. She had always been the rebellious daughter, after all. All eyes were on her. Watching as her father glanced over at her carefully with a blank expression, Ariadne yelled over the frantic murmurs of the crowd once more, grinning from ear to ear.

**—** Why don't we get this over with?- she asked defiantly and walked a few steps closer. **—** Ladies, gentlemen,  _Helio_ -she exclaimed, pronouncing the latter's name with disdain  **—**... Let's welcome our guests! -she declared and her arms widened in a theatrical way. 

Ariadne then motioned Bellamy, Clarke, Echo and Shaw to follow her. They took a step forward and began making their way across the red carpet, towards her position right in the middle of the walkway, surprising everyone present, - Ariadne's father included.

Now that would be an entertaining show.

 


	14. ❛I take it you're the leader?❜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________________
> 
> HELLO AGAIN! I'm a terrible writer. Yes, I know. Writing each chapter takes me about a whole day, and then the translations, the editing, the gifs and stuff is 5 more hours. So yeah, updating can get quite exhausting. I really hope you like this one though. It's 5.565 words long! Please, if you're still there, vote/comment because it helps me so so much <3 Thank you again for your patience. I really, really appreciate it.
> 
> All love,
> 
> J.

Silence was deafening.

As soon as Helio's unreadable gaze fell slowly on the visitors, the people present closed their mouths. Ariadne didn't need to look around the place to know that all eyes were on Bellamy and the others. Tension spread around the bodies of the small group and bounced off the surrounding walls of the marvellous place, its golden details exuding nothing but hollow luxury and somehow, fear.

She stood still, feeling the beat of her heart throbbing in her ears. The air around her shifted when a tall figure approached her from behind and Ariadne immediately welcomed his presence. Without turning around, she remained quiet, hearing Bellamy's steady breaths and feeling his eyes hot on her back as she waited for their unknown fate. Helio didn't answer right away, but allowed his gaze to drift from his daughter's before lifting it to her company. 

Seemingly amused, the hint of a somber smirk flowered on the corners of his mouth as Echo grew impatient, clenching her jaw. She silently closed the distance between her and Ariadne, positioning herself to the latter's right side. At her sudden movement, a deep sound interrupted everyone's thoughts.

Helio cleared his throat as a prelude to business and a dead silence followed yet once more and every eye in the room focused on him. However, sharp green rings pierced them through the distance, locked on every new face for equal amounts of time. Clarke and Shaw exchanged a quick, unnoticeable worried look.

Ariadne watched her father move a slow descent down the couple of steps that separated the podium from the dark red carpet. Cerberus joined him, with Jace on his heels. The latter walked clasping his hands behind his back and gaze locked on the ground; his father, however, kept fidgeting as he dragged his feet across the shiny marbled floor. A few meters behind them stood the four of Helio's closest men, watching intently, willing to step in at any second. They weren't guards, yet all of them carried guns anyway; their faces were exposed, showcasing different variations of the same scowl.

Ariadne's eyes narrowed but never left Helio's icy ones, meeting nothing but her own fears menacingly staring back at her. Once they were face to face, her father's voice came out almost even, calm and uninflected. He took on an exterior that seemed affable, bland and relaxed- but beneath the demeanor laid a whole different state.

 **—** Ariadne.- Helio's ostensive composed behaviour was nothing but a mere mask to hide the raging war which was progressively awakening behind his pupils as the minutes went by.  **—** What are you doing?- she didn't say a word though, returning nothing but a defiant blank stare of her own. **—** What are you trying to prove?-this time he lowered his tone, always patronizing with a shade of casual indifference. His words were , like so many bullets, steady and well aimed right at her, though dismissively his eyes were no longer turned towards her but at the small group behind.

 **—** I'm just indulging you!- she taunted, dusting inexistent dust particles from his shoulder in an equally as condescending manner, and Bellamy raised a contemplative eyebrow, trying to guess the connection between the two. Ariadne's gaze flickered and lingered on Jace's face for a few seconds, only to find him snickering at her behavior.  **—** But, please, don't mind me. I won't be stealing the spotlight from the true attraction any longer. - Ariadne retorted with a wink before turning around to the crowd that gawked at her. Then, she elevated her voice several octaves.  **—** So which one of you wants to ask our visitors a question?- as she expected, eager hands rose up simultaneously, multiplying, only to be interrupted by Helio's bark.

 **—** Enough.- he declared and the hands returned to their previous position deferentially.  **—** When you said you were bringing guests I assumed you would at least have the common sense and care to have them brought here imprisoned, Ariadne.- he scolded her through gritted teeth.  **—** What the hell is this?- he asked with a disdainful gesture of his hand.

 **—**   You need to give them a chance to talk. - Ariadne pressed, this time with no humor lacing her words. Leaning toward her, invading her personal space,  Helio scoffed with an accusatory stare.

 **—** That's the point you keep on missing, child...- he whispered after a curt laugh.  **—** I don't need to do anything.- he concluded matter-of-factly. With one simple snap of his fingers a row of six guards surrounded the group. Everyone but Ariadne rose their hands up in surrender, mirroring the actions from the landing, which already felt like a whole day earlier. Her lips pressed in a tense line as Ariadne's patience kept running thin.

 **—** Stop.- she reflexively extended her arms to each of her sides, in attempts of protecting them and ready to launch a blow at any of the guards, if necessary. Why was she throwing caution to the wind for those strangers? At some point and without her noticing, Bellamy, Clarke and Shaw had gotten closer assembling in a close line, standing by her left side.

She knew it probably meant nothing, but for a brief moment Ariadne felt like they were up for backing her up, for protecting her just the way she was willing to protect them. The guards pushed forward and Ariadne shot Helio a pissed look.

 **—** I said stop! Hey!- she yelled at the guard standing dangerously close to Clarke. They all seemed to be ready to fight, but Ariadne sensed they knew better than to provoke the mighty.

 **—** Got any other bright ideas..?- Bellamy's fierce posture vibrated as he murmured, glancing around warily and Ariadne knew his words were directed at her. His stare finally landed on her as he watched the young woman nod subtly.

 **—** I'm on it.- she replied under her breath and Bellamy's tired gaze resumed its precise staring of their surroundings. The rapid exchange between his daughter and the tall man didn't go unnoticed by Helio, who locked daunting eyes with the latter.

On the face of it, Ariadne figured it was taking him a whole lot of self control not to punch Helio on the face, and despite the deep joy it would have given her fantasizing of such thing, Ariadne forced her mind to concentrate and play her last card. After a deep sigh, she cleared her throat, the sound immediately calling afor her father's attention once more.

 **—** Shame on you.- she raised her tone accusingly in a firm sounding voice, words aimed at Helio but intently glancing at everyone in the crowd.  **—** I'm sorry, I guess I was under the false impression that this was a welcoming land.- Ariadne's eyebrows arched as she sternly emphasized the last two words, straightening her posture, saying exactly what she needed to say to bait the mass of people listening. Helio pinched the bridge of his nose in clear annoyance. Granted, Ariadne loved speeches more than he did.  **—** Shame on you all!- she declared again, continuously turning around to make sure she made eye contact from all angles.  **—** I thought Elpis meant hope. Thought it meant second opportunities for those in need of it. Isn't that what we've preached our entire lives?!

Bodies began shifting uncomfortably; some of them out of fear and others felt mortified. Nonetheless there were several nods and murmurs in agreement to Ariadne's sermon. People were afraid of the unknown, yes, but now they had eminent proof that they hadn't been shouting to the void year after year, and such discovery made them, above all things, increasingly curious.

Ariadne's lips parted again and she took a few steps back, freeing herself from the closeness of the group, however feeling constantly  the guards and Helio's burning stare as she moved. She walked slowly, almost waltzing, desperately trying to get through her people.

 **—** Isn't it the ground of our very existence? Isn't that why we're here? - she pressed, narrowing her eyes. **—** Since you all seem to have apparently forgotten about our history, let me remind you that we landed here hoping for a better tomorrow- Ariadne continued, solemnly tilting her head and taking a few breaths. **—**.... Are we supposed to turn our backs on those in search of the same thing? Are we supposed to neglect those in need, now?!- she asked loudly, pointing her finger at Clarke and the rest, throwing manners out the window.  **—** _These people need us._ AndI beg you to listen.- Ariadne demanded, interrupting the surfacing defeat in her tone as the flash of a thought ran through her mind; but she knew she couldn't look him in the eye and beg. No, she'd rather die instead. Refusing to face anyone, she shut her red-rimmed eyes as she pondered the stinging decision one last time. It had to be done. With a plaintive sigh and going for the softest tone possible, Ariadne forced the heavy word out of her mouth, picking at a loose thread on her sleeve and looking at her feet.  **—** ** _Father_** ,  **I'm begging you to listen**.

The visitors immediately snapped their heads up to look at her in shock and newfound discomfort upon the revelation, and Ariadne felt the back of her neck burning, suddenly feeling too small. She despised showcasing vulnerability in front of Helio, especially with a request of such importance, because it meant him having the upper hand, even for a moment.

 **—** Talk to them ...- she insisted, ready for one final blow  **—**...  _Please_.- she glumly concluded, grimacing as her voice craked but despite all efforts, her words came out strangled and unsettling. When her father's silence behind her was the only answer Ariadne got, she resignedly turned her head back to Helio, catching Bellamy's darkened eyes in the process as she determinedly returned to her previous position and reluctantly faced everyone with a pleading look on her face.

A wave of guilt washed over her. Yes, she had indeed withdrawn vital information and that merited further discussions, but it all would need to wait. If her word didn't mean much to them before, now she was certain it was absolutely worthless, but Ariadne accepted those terms anyway. Discarding whatever trust in her they'd had up until that moment would most likely be a price to pay for saving their lives, and she was willing to do it.

Another subject lit up like a marquee in her brain. The army problem. Her subconscious jumped in to quickly remind her they had withheld information of their own as well, and she intended to find out all there was to know about them. These people could betray her yet there she was, risking it all to give them a chance at survival.

Out the corner of her eye Ariadne caught The Girlfriend watching her with a murderous and unfiltered gaze, while Clarke's jaw quivered slightly as she frowned, deeply contemplating the situation from an unexpected perspective, and weighing their options. New variables had come up; variables which hadn't been taken into account when they decided to follow Ariadne. The humming of the voices belonging to the crowd escalated to a clear and loud exchange of opinion. But for Helio this wasn't a debate.

 **—** As... touching as that speech was, Ariadne...- he raised an amused eyebrow — These people don't belong here and if you don't want to be considered a traitor to Elpis,  _your Family..._ \- accenting the last word, Helio looked up to the curious strangers for a brief second **—** I suggest you get out of my way and let me do my job.

 **—**  I think you're in no position to make that call, Father- she replied vaguely. She sounded the same as always, somehow collected and defiant at the same time. Masking her unsure features with fake concern, her brows furrowed sympathetically and Helio opened his mouth again but was interrupted when she leaned forward in a swift motion to whisper in his ear in a chilly tone laced with unwavering peace.  **—** Do you want to tell your people why no one ever landed here before? ... Or perhaps I should be the one doing the honors?- she tilted her head as if considering her next move, watching him expectantly. Helio's hand immediatelywent up to her side, locking itself with a firm grip around Ariadne's bicep. The group behind her looked around with uneasiness planted on their faces. Helio shot her a disapproving glare which she kindly returned.  **—**... So what is it going to be, father?- her tone audible to everyone again.

Ariadne was rewarded with the frustrated look exchanged between Helio and Cerberus- the latter's dark skin covered with thin layer of nervous sweat. Eventually, Helio glanced at her again.

 

 

 **—** Cerberus.- he said, keeping a monotonus tone and an unreadable expression and clearly not amused by any of it anymore. The statement could have been intended to come out as a question but the outcome was a blunt precept, a silent imperative order camouflaged behind a name; just another public display of his power for her to witness.

Cerberus's reply came out within seconds, something that had never ceased to amaze Ariadne, whom had never understood how deep in synch their minds seemed to be at times. Cerberus loved collecting the crumbs Helio would always left behind, preparing himself so as try to be one step ahead of him, ready to deliver what was needed of him even when the order had not yet been formulated.

 **—** The emanations from Sunrise remain steady and at the highest intensity, Mr. Lambros.- Cerberus then brought his right hand up to his face, adjusting his glasses; the remaining hand busy moving across the digital screen of his phone. His chubby fingers trembled as he mouthed calculations, reading the data carefully. **—** We're probably in for an all-nighter event this time, I'm afraid.- Helio nodded subtly without making eye contact and Jace pursed his lips.

 **—** Take care of it, will you?- he nodded toward the rest of the crowd. Of course he would leave Cerberus to deal with numerous curious people. The latter bowed his head quickly and strode away, leaving only one awkward looking Jace standing behind Ariadne's father. Helio barely glanced at the young man, just enough to hint that the conversation would no longer be public and therefore he needed to leave. With a small  _"Yes, Sir"_ , Jace took a few steps back, casting Ariadne one final worried look before melting into the crowd.

Helio rose up two fingers and pointed at his men, signalling the private exit by their side and the armed civilians motioned the guards to lead the way. With one single nod, he then grabbed Ariadne's arm firmly, ushering her forward.. A few metres across the room, Cerberus struggled to silence the masses from the podium and Jace stepped in to help end the public humilliation. Ariadne could faintly hear their loud voices begging for attention.

 **—** Everyone, listen, please!- Cerberus tried once more, but was immediately cut off by scoffs and whistles of indignation. **—** Quiet!- Jace grew impatient and leaned close to the microphone, shouting briefly and calling people out on their rudeness.

 **—** Hey, you, over there.- his arm tensed as he pointed a particular face, arching his eyebrows in disbelief. **—** Yeah, you. Shut it.- this time the audience complied, and Cerberus took it as his cue to bring his lips to the microphone again, while Jace simply decided to go home.

 **—** No further updates on the strangers will be released until a decision on their future is reached. Any kind of contact with them or even attempts of such is furthermore prohibited and will be considered a blatant breach of the peace.- the murmurs soon made themselves heard once more.  **—** Confinement and permanent jail as penalisation for those to break the direct order will be open to use, consider yourselves notified. You're all dismissed.

Sounds of complaint were heard as the crowd dissipated, making their way to their respective private homes and common shelters underground and curious eyes sneaked some final glances to the visitors before vanishing behind the majestic doors of the room.

 **—** Let's go, the conference room is this way...- Helio spoke quietly, impatiently, motioning the group to follow him. Ariadne faced him again and lowered her voice.

 **—** Wow, I wonder how dusty that place must be now- she teased as they walked through the doors, only a few feet behind the guards. Behind Helio, his goons kept constantly checking the halls. Low budget bodyguards, that's what they were.

Ariadne knew that it would be a long walk, given the conference room that she could vaguely remember was several levels below them, and Helio's private elevator was far too small to fit all of them inside.

 **—** Would you rather have me kill them right now?- Her father inquired with a nonchalant tone..

 **—** Of course not.- she scoffed, the mere idea of being part of such cruel ending twisted her guts.

 **—** Then let's go to the conference room.- Helio concluded stonily.

The carpet absorbed the sound of their footsteps moving down the hallway.  Behind Ariadne and Helio, walking side by side, the rest of them moved in single file. No one spoke, each focusing on the person in front of him or her. 

 **—** Thought I'd never see the day...- she taunted under her breath, biting the inside of her cheek and Helio exhaled sharply.

 **—** Keep talking and your friends won't.

 

 **»»————-** ✼ **————-««**

 

****

 

 **—** This entire floor is for my private use, we won't be disturbed. - Helio elucidated calmly and clearly. **—** You can come inside and take a sit, if you want.

He sounded suspiciously laid-back now, and Ariadne wondered what was he up to. She glanced at her father oddly but he shrugged off the questionable look she was giving him. As everyone made their way inside the glass box, she quickly found the air conditioner and hit the on button; it sputtered to life.

The place Ariadne remembered still looked just like that eventful night. The glass cubicle rising like a decompression airlock at the conference room's centre was its most surprising feature. Transparent on three of four sides, she quietly observed her father activating the blackout blinds, sliding them open.  _Absurd_ , she thought. The idea of those binds providing "privacy" for past meetings was nothing but a mere joke, given the fact there were security cameras everywhere. That an the small detail that the glass wall system could instantly switch from transparent to opaque with one touch, since it operated easily with a remote control and several different wireless alternatives.

Placing her hands on backrest of one of the seats, she softly nodded at the small group. They looked at each other; Echo felt her thin layer of sweat start to dry off her temples and wondered if that room was the last thing she'd ever see. Bellamy sitting by her side seemed to be the only thing capable of keeping her grounded to the situation at hand.

The latter peered down through heavy lids at their hostess and the way she seemed to be dealing with some intense mixed feelings since the very moment they'd walked into that crowded room. Ariadne looked down, paying useless attention to the curve of her knuckles.

The heavy piece of hair she usually tucked behind her ear freed and cascaded over her face, wafting an unperceptible delicate aroma of honeysuckle into the uninviting room, but even though her vision was limited by her long almondwaves , she was aware of him watching her, also feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

Meanwhile, in the corner farthest from the little group Helio laid crouched against the wall, a sinister snake-like figure, silent and scarcely. Shaw put his hands before his face and rubbed roughly, probably regretting the moment he agreed on joining the rest. After a few seconds he allowed his eyes to roam, lingering on the smooth and hygienic surfaces on every piece of dustless furniture.

He could hear Clarke's quick exhalations, along with the sound of her heart thumping erratically inside her chest, making it pretty evident the blonde's anxiety dangerously rising. Sweat glittered on Clarke's forehead, and she raised a palm and wiped at it. There was something about the small space they all seemed to be trapped in now that intiensified her uneasiness. Retrieved and powerless, she couldn't help but think they had caged them there like lab rats, and the worst part was they had walked directly right into the trap willingly. Her blue eyes gleamed, locked on Ariadne's lips when they parted and the latter's soft voice sounded deafeningly loud in the silent room; she felt her face burn as they all turned to look at her.

 **—** Okay... This is Bellamy, Clarke, Shaw and...- Ariadne let her voice trail off as she pretended to think for a second too long, her tongue searching for the missing name.  **—**   ... Echo! Right. -she replied with a supercilious curl of the lips, causing the Girlfriend to roll her eyes before sharply focusing on Ariadne, her reluctance to trust the latter flaring up again. However she behaved; the last thing they needed was having her snap at Ariadne, even being purposefuly provoked.

The group bobbed their heads and gently sat down. Helio pushed himself from the wall, walked slowly over to the table andleaned his hip against the edge for stability, hugging himself resting his hands on his elbows and staring at the impeccable desk before meeting everyone's eyes.

 **—** My name is Helio Lambros, and I manage this place.- he introduced himself, the salt-and-pepper stubble underneath his jawline, pondering over his thoughts.  **—** I take it you're the leader?- he asked staring at Bellamy; the latter and Clarke exchanged a curious look while Helio's gaze darted wildly back and forth between them. When the blonde opened her mouth, intending to hint that for them leaderships hadn't worked when only one person held the power, but Helio's voice cut her off.

Finally paying attention to the screen of the small device which had been buzzing inside his pocket for the last minute, the man waved his remaining hand in dismissal, utterly uninterested in whatever Clarke was about to say. Bellamy shot Helio a quick disapproving glare before replacing it with a thoughtful expression and curled himself closer into his chair, crossing his arms. Helio barely glanced at Bellamy's evident displeased scowl when he talked again.

 **—** Great, then. I look forward to hearing your perspectives on leadership.- Ariadne could hear the dry sarcasm dripping from his voice and tried to calm down.  **—** I'm going to need to step outside for a second- he annouced without looking at them, and they all tensed in alert.  **—** I need to check on my daughter.- he added, eyes still glued to the digital screen. When the strangers returned Helio nothing but silence and a confused look, glancing back and forth between him and Ariadne with furrowed brows, the former chuckled softly. **—** I meant my  _other_ daughter. Now if you excuse me...- slipping one earpiece into place he turned on his heels, not bothering to check on the rest.

And with that he walked out the room built entirely of transparent, immaculate glass, followed by the mechanic sound of a door sliding shut behind him and Ariadne's eyebrows furrowing at the sight.

Before any of them had the chance to ask her what was going on, Ariadne abruptly released her tight grip from the backrest and Echo glanced away, breaking her obvious stare. She knew the man too well and was quick to smell the lie.

 **—** I don't know what just happened.-she clenched her jaw.  **—** But I'll go get him, please, get your story ready. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?- face twisted in turmoil, Ariadne begrudgingly made her way out through the exit, the door automatically shutting behind her as well.

Boots pounded against the speckless floor as she rushed to her father's side, right outside one of the lateral walls, where he stood motionless, looking to be waiting for her. 

 **—** What kind of bullshit was that? Cassandra wasn't even there when we showed up.- she snapped, gesturing to the people in front of them, but her father didn't blink, showcasing the same uninterested expression he'd always hide himself beneath with.

 **—** The conference room is soundproof now.- he explained after a few seconds in that pompous sounding tone she hated, waving briefly his phone on her face. **—** They can't hear us, I needed them not to.- she shook her head in disbelief.

 **—** Yeah, but they can still see us...- she countered, stating the obvious. **—**... Us talking while we stare at them from the outside.- she added. She knew that if could notice she had the body language of a person who wasn't being entirely honest, so could they. She vacillated between shifting uncomfortably and stainding still. When her nervous gaze found Bellamy's, she sighed before shifting her focus to somewhere else and avoiding eye contact with him entirely.  **—** Don't you think this whole thing looks a little too much like an interrogation room? - she couldn't help herself but ask with an all too evident distressed tone.

 **—** I couldn't give less of a damn, Ariadne.- He answered exasperatedly. **—** This is exponentially bad, for all of us. And the fact that you were selfish enough to risk everyone's lives for the opportunity of doing something that might get you killed won't be taken lightly.- she blinked up at him, flabbergasted again, but this time for entirely different reasons.

 **—** So what, back to jail that is?- Ariadne pressed on stubbornly, her stomach becoming slightly uneasy under his icy glare.  **—** How long this time? A week? Ten days? Fifteen?- she egged, but her father was also very familiar with her ways.

 **—** We both know jail is a big playground for you, and I would like the consequences for your reckless actions to actuality cause an inflection on your character for once.- his smug voice making her blood boil.

Inside the fragile box, Bellamy, Clarke, Shaw and Echo seemed to be discussing their current situation, trying to make sense of it through shy and short sentences, each one by taking brief turns, and Ariadne grimaced.

 **—** What reckless action in particular are we talking about here? Because I don't know if you've noticed, I'm quite the pain in your ass.

 **—** Your self-awareness is astounding. - he taunted, shooting her a quick glance before sighing and darting his eyes back to the group.  **—** You wanted to talk. Talk. - he nodded once, insouciantly, as if indulging a little kid with the attention they crave.

 **—** Don't act like this is nothing- shesaid bluntly  **—**...Hell, don't pretend you don't care when we both know this was a long time coming!- Ariadne snarled, shaking her head slowly and trying to keep a calm attitude.

 **—** Actually, no. I'm not interested in their landing, Ariadne.- He replied lightly, his demeanor as impassive as ever.  **—** What I want to know is how did they find us, and call me crazy but something tells me you're somehowinvolved in it.- He turned to look at her, crossing his arms to hide his clenched fists in frustration.

 **—** For the first time, and as saddened as I am to admit it, I didn't do anything.- His daughter's tone didn't quiver, which surprised him. It was low and strong, the opposite reaction of what he had expected from her.

— Forgive me if I'm inclined to believe the opposite, for it's a remarkable record you carry, Ariadne.- he pursed his lips in a sarcastic manner, making his voice match her hoarse whisper.

 **—** Flattery won't cut it, you know?- she teased, taking pride in her reputation with a smiling lift of her brows. **—** For the record,I didn't do anything. -she admitted, her voice becoming softer yet still defensive.  **—** I've only been patiently waiting for their arrival. Like I said... it was a long time coming.- she concluded, rolling her eyes and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, a bit uncomfortable withthe topic of conversation. This wasn't something that she wanted to talk to her father about. Not alone at least.

Helio studied her face but her attention had gone back inside, where the rest were still exchanging seemingly strong opinions. Clarke glanced at her with a tired expression, causing Ariadne's chest to sink as she contemplated what must they have thought when she revealed her identity.  _I wonder what he must be thinking right now, how he must be processing the information conveyed to him in the scene of this room_ , _even if there's so much yet to be said_ , she thought.

She didn't know why she was starting to think so highly of a stranger, but she simply did. There was something about Bellamy that made her want to make him proud, or at least to not disappoint him. The thought alone of her being the cause of their downfall just because she couldn't keep them safe was too unbearable. Bellamy's hands were now laying firmly on the desk, moving every few seconds as he talked. Right when she was about to cave and try to find his eyes, Helio's voice pulled her back to reality.

 **—** Since when?-  her lips twitched as she fought back a smug smile, noticing his refusal to make eye contact. She knew how hard it was for Helio to admit that he had been outgamed, and not only that, he'd been taken by surprise, ambushed in his own territory, and looking anywhere but at her was his mediocre way of holding on to his beaten pride unsuccesfully.

 **—** You should get better passwords- she rushed to give him advice,  **—**... or at least not hide important things inside documents regarding Atlas- she carried on, murmuring sourly.  **—** Dumb move. Sentimental much?- at that, his eyes went immediately darker.

 **—** That long, huh?- the words escaping his mouth sounded emptier, more lifeless than usual, which made Ariadne feel rather uncomfortable. Had she really hit a nerve there? Atlas? Who would have thought.

 **—** Seven years.- she nodded in confirmation, her eyes getting a little wider, lost in reflections. **—**  I may not have found what I was looking for that night, but at least I found them. After I put two and two together I kept an eye on the ship, tracking its trajectory.- Ariadne turned her attention back to watching the room before them. In doing so, she noticed that Helio's green eyes openly watched the scene too, still showing no emotion at all.

 **—** You still haven't told me how they got here.- Helio frowned in apparent concentration, and  _shifted his gaze_  to stare directly into her  _eyes_.

 **—** I wasn't lying.- she drew  _her brows_  together. **—** I never unfolded the veil. The mere idea of them landing here was impossible, or at least that's what I thought. But ten months ago we got the alert about the imminent landing.- Ariadne rushed the explanation out and shrugged, not really getting what her father was fishing for but not really caring much either.

 **—** _We_?- he jerked an eyebrow, suddenly smiling like the cat that ate the canary.Ariadne being the bird caught beneath his dainty paws. It was an expression she had come to know well and a defenseless position she had fought many times not to be in.

 **—** I.  **I**  got the alert.- she said, her voice sounding distant, focusing on the ground.

 **—** I'm pretty sure you just said ' _We'_.- Helio smiled with arrogant skepticism, never removing his eyes from the interior of the conference room. She would never name Alex, even if her father had already figured everything out. Movement caught her eye and she lifted her gaze up to him, only to find him looking blankly at her.

 **—** And I'm pretty sure you have more important questions to ask.- Ariadne rebutted impatiently, gritting her teeth.

 **—** If you didn't unfold the veil and the encryption is still running, what do you know, Ariadne?- tilting his head, he side-glanced at her. The latter squared her shoulders, leaning her hip against the glass-covered wall and filling her lungs with cold air.

 **—** Why don't you let them tell you?- she retorted sharply, disapprovingly turning her face to the side only to find him not paying attention to her but staring deeply at the heated conversation going on inside the box.

Just as the words left her mouth, Helio's next breath was released in an unexpected somber chuckle and a chill swept over her body when she noticed the small remote control in his hand. A faint ' _beep_ ' sound interrupted her thoughts and Bellamy, Clarke, Shaw and Echo's voices instantly filled the air.

 **—** Oh, but I have.


End file.
